


A.Ham -21 century Ham-discontinued. New revised version called Alex Ham 21st centuries Ham

by megas217



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: After care, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Foster Care, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilton fam, More tags to be added, Spanking, Speech Disorders, alex is mute, baby Hamilton, speech therapy, use of corporal punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Alexander Hamilton-4 (Alex)  1/11/16Lafayette-5 (Laff)  9/8/15Hercules-5 (Herc)  9/25/15John-4   10/28/16Thomas-6  4/13/13James- 6  3/16/13Angelica-7 2/20/14Eliza-4  8/9/16Peggy-3 9/19/17Aaron Burr-4 2/6/16George WashingtonMartha WashingtonRoommatesRoom number 1 -Alex & JohnRoom number 2- Laff & HercRoom number 3-Thomas and JamesAlex is living with his new family since his bio mom died from a hurricane which left Alex in the foster care system in America as a program that works with immigrants that brought over a certain number of children’s who needed a home.Alex lives in a large house with all his friends when they get along but for Thomas and James who are mean to Alex and his friends who turn into brothers. Thomas and James are George and Martha adopted kids
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Alex and friends!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I went on a quick road trip down to Tucson to meet my 5 month old nephew and spend as much time as I can with him! 
> 
> Talks about spanking if you don't want to read please skip.

All the younger boys are in the backyard playing on the trampoline when Alex was laying in the middle when all his friends were trying to make him jump “popcorn!” John yelled when Alex was laughing as Laff and Herc tried to help “Boys it's time to come inside and get ready to go see the Schuyler family for dinner!” George said when he walked outside as most of the boys rushed off the trampoline and headed inside but for Alex who was still lying on the trampoline still “Alex come on we need to go inside and take a bath before we head over for dinner.” Alex looked at him and shook his head no “come on son.” George said when he walked over to the trampoline and pulled the net back when he looked at his young charge “why don’t you want to go to dinner with everyone?” George asked as Alex sat up and looked at him “Thomas and James will make fun of me again so I’ll stay here! I know how to get my own food.” Alex told George who was sitting on the edge of the trampoline when he opened his arms out as Alex crawled into his lap “I promise you that those two won’t make fun of you because mama and I will keep an eye on all of you boys and if I hear or see anything they will be in trouble when we get home.” George said when Alex shook his head as George carried him into the house when they headed upstairs to the bathroom when Martha was helping all the other boys get cleaned up “John please don’t throw that washcloth at Thomas.” Martha said when John stopped as George placed Alex on the counter when he got the water going as Thomas and James looked at Alex “couldn’t come upstairs by yourself, daddy had to bring you upstairs again?” Thomas asked when James shook his head and stuck his tongue out to Alex who looked sad. 

Alex looked at the ground when George looked at the boys who were causing problems “you two go find a corner and stand there for 6 minutes, I’m not going to put up with any miss behaving tonight.” George said as the two boys walked to the corner when they stood in the same corner till George moved Thomas into another corner “no sharing corners you two know how timeouts work.” George said when he walked back into the bathroom and helped the rest of the boys as Alex and John were in the tub and Laff and Herc were getting their hair brushed “go to your room boys, I placed some clothes on your beds.” Martha said when the boys rushed out of the bathroom and into their bedroom when they got dressed.

After everyone was dressed they headed to the car when George helped the younger two boys get buckled up as the older boys bucked themselves up when Thomas and James were sitting behind Alex and John “all boys keep hands to yourself or it’s straight to bed when we get home.” Martha said when she looked at all the kids “yes ma’am!” Everyone said when they headed to see some friends on the other side of town. 

Once they got to their friends house George helped all the kids out as the older boys rushed to the front door when Alex was holding Martha’s hand while George was holding John “remember your manners so say please and thank you and play nice with the girls.” George said when he rang the doorbell “girls the boys are here!” Catherine said when she opened the door as Thomas and James rushed inside and straight out the door to the playground while the others stayed with their parents “Eliza! Peggy!” Alex said when he hugged his friends “where’s Angelica?” John asked when he didn’t see the older sister “she went with daddy to the store she’ll be home soon.” Eliza said when she was holding Alex’s hand when they walked to the playroom as they had a movie playing on the TV. 

After all the kids were home, the parents talked about the kids “Thomas and James are still causing issues with Alex and John, they always pick on them, I have tried time outs, taking toys away and early bedtime but nothing is working.” George said as Alex was sitting in his lap half asleep “he looks stressed out.” Phillip said when he felt for Alex “he’s been in the house for a few months and he’s finally getting a full night of sleep without any nightmares.” Martha said when she rubbed Alex’s head “mama.” Alex said when Martha smiled at him as he was fully asleep so George shifted him so the weight was even and his arm isn’t numb “have you talked to their case manager and see if they can give you any suggestions of any program for them to go for older kids, it might be the age difference?” Catherine said when George and Marsha shook their heads “we’ll see if we can talk to them, Alex didn’t want to come tonight because the older two are mean to him.” George said when all the adults felt bad for him “he already lost his family, came to a new country, had to make new friends and some of the older kids are picking on him?” George said yes as John came in crying holding his arm as it now has a huge red mark on it “what happened sweetheart?” Martha asked when she looked at John “Tommy and Jamie won’t let me play with them and they told me to go away then smacked me when I wouldn’t leave!” John said when George looked at him as Martha carefully took Alex into her arms so George could go take care of the older boys “you stay here with Mrs.Washington and I’ll be back.” George told John who shook his head while rubbing his arm “come here sweetie.” Martha said when John walked over to her as she rubbed his hair “you're just tired, you didn’t have a good nap today because the older kids were being loud outside your room.” Martha said when normally when they come over for dinner all the kids are playing together and not fussy. 

After George was done talking to the oldest boys about being nicer to the younger boys George came back and sat with John in his lap when he cuddled into his chest “it’s ok buddy, when we get home it’s bedtime for those two while mama and I do bedtime with the four of you boys.” George said when John shook his head when John was sucking his thumb till George took it out and handed John a chewing necklace while rubbing John’s back as he was whispering sweet words of encouragement in John’s ear when John was falling asleep “if you want you can put them in Eliza and Peggy’s room till after dinner.” Catherine said when Martha smiled at her “we don’t want them to sleep too much longer so we might wake them up before dinner and make sure that they get a good night of sleep tonight.” George said when the last of the younger boys came in looking all sad and such “hey boys what’s wrong?” George asked “papa, they are at it again with the girls!” Laff said when George was getting really upset now as it hasn’t been more than five minutes before he talked to the older two about their behavior “Martha we need to head home, I’m not going to let those boys ruin our family night with our friends.” George said when he started taking the younger boys to the car when he helped buckle Alex into his car seat before John was next as Laff and Herc buckled themselves as Martha got the last two “sorry papa for making you go home early.” Laff said when George looked at him “it’s not your fault bud, we don’t allow misbehavior to happen at the house or when we’re out in public so now everyone has to leave because of those two’s actions.” George said when Laff shook his head as Thomas and James made it to the car “daddy is going to have words with you two when we get home.” Martha said when she was getting sick of her boys being mean to the foster kids in their care.

Once they got to the house Alex and John were awake when they walked inside as it’s still early and they didn’t have dinner yet “papa, my tummy is making a funny sound.” Herc said when George smiled at him “I have to deal with your brothers but mama will make you four something to eat.” George said when the boys said ok when they sat at the table when Martha made then some Mac and cheese along with fruit, for John and Alex they got sippy cups and for Laff and Herc they got older kids cups with lids so they can feel like older kids without the stress of making a huge mess if they spill them. 

After George was done with the older kids he joined his family in the kitchen “how did it go? I know that you don’t like to use physical punishment on any of the kids.” Martha said when George looked sad “I gave them many chances to work threw their issues but they didn’t want to so I had to give them a spanking then early bedtime so hopefully in the morning they will be better.” George said as he looked at Alex who looked scared when he heard the word spanking “papa won’t spank any of you boys because he can’t and you four are very well behaved most of the time and normally time outs work for you guys.” Martha said as Alex didn’t shake his head when George walked over to him and lifted him up and hugged him “oh baby, papa won’t hurt you like your bio dad did.” George said as Alex shook his head when it felt nice to be held and loved as they have a lot to do to show all the little boys that they won’t be mean to them and to show them love.

Bedtime 

After dinner they did a movie instead of baths because they already had baths tonight as Alex and John are slowly falling asleep so George careful took them upstairs to their room when George placed Alex in his crib with his pacifier when they are working on getting John a big boy bed so that Alex can sleep in his old bed but for now for his own safety because he’s so small he sleeps in a crib while John sleeps in a toddler bed on the other side of the room. George carefully placed John in his bed when he handed him a pacifier when the little kids slept with a pacifier but they can’t have them during the day “night papa.” John said when George smiled at him and kissed his head “night baby, I’ll see you in the morning.” George said as John shook his head as George walked out and headed to the living room when he saw the last of his boys lying on the couch with their heads in Martha’s lap “how was putting our littlest to bed?” Martha asked “good, Alex didn’t move when I placed him in the crib and John smiled at me when I placed him in the bed.” George said when Martha shook her head as they finished the movie before they placed the boys in bed as Laff sleeps on the top bunk and Herc sleeps on the bottom bunk “night boys, we’ll see you in the morning!” Martha said when she kissed both the boy’s head before they walked out the door.

School day! 

George got all the kids up and ready to go when Martha made them breakfast and lunch “will everyone have a great day at school?” Martha asked when George was bringing the littles down before he placed them at the table “yeah, hopefully we don’t get any phone calls about a few certain boys from their teacher or papa might have to talk to you boys again.” Martha said as she placed the bowls of eggs in front of Alex and John while Laff and Herc were already done and getting their shoes on as they checked their backpacks to make sure that they have everything “mama do you have my lunchbox?” Herc asked when Martha handed his lunchbox over when Herc placed it in his backpack when Laff sat next to him and placed his lunchbox in his own backpack “Alex and John, I’ll come and pick you up after lunch.” Martha said when Alex has a doctor's appointment so they will be only going half the day “can’t I stay in papa’s classroom?” John asked when George looked at him “I have a busy day today, I have a meeting after school so you have to go home with mama when she picks up Alex.” George said calmly when John looked at him and started throwing a fit which is very rare for him “Martha can you please get the kids into the car while I talk to John?” George asked when Martha did as she took all the kids to the car while John was still upset “Johnny why are you upset?” George asked when he sat next to his son “I just want to stay with you and not go to the doctors with Alex!” John said when George felt bad for him “oh buddy, he’s not going to get hurt, the doctors are there to help you.” George said when John shook his head when George hugged him “are you ready to go to school?” George asked when John shook his head when they headed to the car “he was just upset about Alex going to the doctors.” George said when he buckled John into his seat “oh baby, Alex will be fine at the doctors.” Martha said when she smiled at him as George took the boys to the school as he first dropped off Laff and Herc in their classroom before he dropped off Thomas and James “be good boys.” George said when the boys shook their heads “ok littles are you ready to go to your classroom?” George asked when the boys shook their heads when George took them to their classroom. 

Alex held his papa’s hand while John was a little ways ahead of them. “Alex has a doctors appointment this afternoon so Martha is going to pick up the boys after lunch right before nap time.” George said as John looked scared so George let go of Alex when he looked at John “come here buddy.” George said when John did as George lifted him up as he hugged him “remember that papa and mama love you and nothing will happen to you.” George said when John shook his head “love you buddy.” George said when he placed John on his feet before he smiled at his boys “have a great day at school!” George said when the boys smiled at him as they went to go play with their friends. 

Martha came to pick up the littles as they looked tired “Alex, John your mama is here.” Mrs.Alexia said when Alex looked up as he smiled at his mama “hey boys are you ready to go home?” Martha said when the boys shook their heads as she took both the boys hands before they walked to the car “are we going to also pick up the others?” John asked as Alex shook his head “no, they have school still.” Martha said when she buckled the boys up before they headed to the doctors “this is just a check up for Alex then we’ll go home and take naps.” Martha said when the boys said ok as Alex was scared when he didn’t want any shots today “no shots right mama?” Alex asked when Martha looked at him “I don’t think so baby.” Martha said when she parked before she got the boys out and they walked into the office “Alexander is here to see Dr.Wilson.” Martha said as the boys are playing with the toys as Martha signed Alex in before she sat down and filled out the paperwork for Alex. 

Alex got called back when he looked scared “we don’t want any shots today.” Martha said when she was holding Alex on her hip when she placed Alex on the scale “we only need one shot.” The nurse said when Alex looked at her with tears in his eyes “I’m sorry baby, I’m normally told of this.” Martha told Alex when she doesn't want to lie to her kids “see I knew this would be a bad idea for Alex to come to the doctors!” John said as Martha looked at him “John please be good.” Martha said as John said sorry as they walked into the exam room as Alex was on the table while John sat in the chair next to Martha as they waited for the nurse to do her exam. Alex looked scared when John sat next to him as he comforted Alex as they waited for the doctor to come in. “Alex, calm down bud, it’s going to be ok.” Martha said when Alex was sucking his thumb as Martha rubbed his back as they heard a knock on the door as the doctor walked in “hey Alex and John! How are you guys doing?” Dr.Wilson said when he smiled at the boys “no shoots!” Alex said when Martha looked at him “Alex be nice we don’t want to have any bad reports when we get home right?” Martha asked when Alex shook his head “sorry mama.” Alex said when the doctor did his exam “you only need one shot but after that you are done for a while with shots!” Dr.Wilson said when Alex looked sad as the doctor talked to Martha about the shot when she shook her head when the nurse came back in as Martha helped distract Alex when the nurse gave the shot as Alex let out a huge scream and started crying as Martha worked hard to calm him down as she rubbed his back and kissed his head.


	2. Day at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John has a stay at home day with Martha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spanking in this chapter*

George came home from work when he saw Alex asleep on the couch while the other boys were playing with their toys trying to be quiet so they didn’t wake up Alex “hey babe, how was your day?” Martha asked when she kissed George “good, no one got detention today.” George said when he walked over to his younger son as he kissed his head “to think that Alex was so scared when he first came to live with us, we couldn’t get him to talk.” Martha said when George shook his head “papa!” Laff said when he smiled at his dad “hey buddy how was school?” George asked when he lifted up the small boy and placed him on his hip “good! Herc almost got into a fight because someone said something about Alex!” Laffiyett told his parents “Hercules we talked about this, please go talk to an adult if someone is making fun of one of your siblings.” George said when Hercules looked at him “he’s so little he needs all the protection we can give him!” Hercules told his dad with his arms across his chest “I know that Alex is very small for his age but please don’t pick a fight at school.” George said as Hercules said ok as he went back to play with his toys “George are you going to let him off the hook?” Martha asked “he’s right Alex is very little and needs to be protected by anyone who is willing to help him.” George said when Martha looked at him “Herc please go sit on the steps for 5 minutes.” George said as Hercules did. 

After Herc was done with his time out he said sorry before he went back to playing with his toys as Alex was awake from a nightmare “still dreaming about you mom?” Thomas asked when Alex shook his head when he wasn’t sure if his older brother would be nice to him or say something mean like he alway was “if you were dreaming about her coming back, I hate to break it to you kid but she’s not going to come back but you do have a family that will look out for you and make sure that you are loved.” Thomas told Alex who looked at him “why are you being so nice to me? You are never nice to me.” Alex said when Thomas looked at Alex “I’m trying to be nicer to you and the younger boys because daddy wants me to be and he said that if we’re mean to you you guys again he’ll give me a spanking with his belt.” Thomas said when Alex shook his head “we’ll see Tommy, you always tell us that you will be nicer to us but you and James are always mean to us and you get in trouble.” Alex said when Thomas was getting mad at the little boy “why can’t you just pretend that I’m being nice to you!” Thomas yelled at Alex while everyone looked at them “Thomas do you need to go cool off?” Martha asked when Thomas looked at her “no! I think Alex needs to stop being mean to me because I’m trying to be nice to him!” Thomas said when George looked at him and came over as he lifted Thomas up before they headed to the master bedroom “you have two options, you can either cool off and stay in here till you can be nice to everyone or I can help you cool off.” George said when Thomas looked at him “daddy it’s not fair that the little kids kids get all the attention while James and I are trying so hard to be nice to them!” Thomas told his dad while he stomped his foot when George looked at him “Thomas, why don’t we cool off then we can talk.” George said as Thomas was throwing things around when George placed him on his lap as he held him against his chest trying to calm him down when Thomas was fighting him “Tommy, stop this isn’t you.” George said when Thomas was close to biting his dad “hey, don’t bite me.” George said when Thomas looked at him and screamed at him so Geroge gave him a few swats when Thomas stopped fighting his dad “are you better?” George asked when Thomas shook his head “sorry daddy!” Thomas said when he was crying so George rubbed his back in order to calm down “why are you so upset Tommy?” George asked his son “Alex isn’t being nice but I get in trouble and he gets away scot free?” Thomas asked when his dad looked at him “Thomas, he asked you a question about why you have a change of heart because you and James have not been nice to the little kids so yeah he had the right idea to question you.” George said when Thomas looked at him “so you are taking his side!” Thomas said when his dad looked at him and placed him on his feet before he placed him over his lap when he gave him 10 swats “are you going to listen to me now or do I need to add a few more?” George asked when Thomas looked at him “I’ll be good.” Thomas said when his dad placed him next to him on the bed “I’m not taking anything sides, all I’m saying is that it’s very questionable that you were being nice to him after his nightmare which I’m very proud of you for.” George told Thomas when Thomas hugged him. 

before they headed to the kitchen “all better?” Martha asked when Thomas shook his head when he looked at the little kids when he walked over to them as James smiled at him thinking that he was going to be mean to the little boys like he always is “I’ll hold Alex while you do you worst!” James said “no, we’re their older brothers so we need to set an example of how to act.” Thomas said as James looked at him “weak, you are becoming weak, you used to be so tough and now you are weak!” James said as Thomas looked at him “take that back!” Thomas said as he was about to attack James “boys! Behave!” Martha told them as she looked at her husband “I just had to give Thomas a spanking, do you want one also?” George asked when James looked at him “no daddy, I’ll be good!” James said when he’s more of a follower then a leader so his parents knew this was all an act to make himself look tough. 

After dinner all the little boys went upstairs to take a bath while Thomas and James stayed with their dad “George, have you seen Alex’s blanket and pacifier?” Martha asked when she was holding Alex in her arms all dressed for bed “check his bed, I think I placed his blanket on the rail this morning when I got him up.” George said when he was holding Alex’s pacifier in his hands “thank you babe.” Martha said when she kissed his cheek “daddy will come say goodnight to you soon.” George told Alex when he smiled at his son as John is in bed along with Laff and Herc so the only one who is awake is Alex “daddy.” Alex said when George took him into his arms when he hugged him “do you want to sleep in the master bedroom?” George asked when Alex shook his head as his dad placed him in the master bedroom with Alex’s blanket on him along with Alex’s pacifier. 

Martha put the older kids to bed as she smiled at them when she tries to spend as much time with her sons as she can as they had a hard life before they were adopted into the family “what was your high and low today boys?” Martha asked when she was sitting with James on his bed “I got an A on my math test today so that’s my high and my low was getting in trouble.” Thomas said when his mom looked at him and smiled at him “baby, why didn’t you tell us that you got an A?” Martha asked when she was holding Thomas in her lap when he shrugged “Tommy, you can tell us anything, we know how hard school is for you so we’re very proud of you!” Martha said when Thomas smiled at her “thank you mommy.” Thomas said when James smiled at him “what’s your high and low bub?” Martha asked when she smiled at her son “school was good and I’m sorry for trying to act tough around the little boys.” James said when Martha smiled at him “night boys I love you guys so much!” Martha said when she kissed the boys good night. 

Alex was asleep when Martha walked into the room when she smiled at him “do you want to place him in the pack and play or let him sleep in the bed?” George asked when Alex was twitching from a nightmare “baby,it’s ok.” George said when Alex was crying in his sleep “he can stay with us, I don’t like him being in distress and we know that he’ll most likely wet himself.” Martha told her husband as the younger boys wear diapers to bed “I think he peeped his pants.” George said as he checked Alex’s diaper when he felt some wetness “I’ll change him.” George told Martha when she got changed for bed “come here baby, let’s get you changed.” Geroge said as he took Alex to the bathroom when he changed his diaper and put a new shirt on him before he placed Alex into the pack and play before he covered him with a blanket when he kissed his head before he got in bed. 

John and Alex didn’t have school the next day so they stayed home with Martha when they didn’t get them up at their normal time while George took the other boys to school “Laff and Herc have a baseball parent meeting today after school and Tommy and James have a soccer game tonight.” George said as he helped get lunchboxes into backpacks while the boys finished their breakfast “I’ll drop the older boys at their game tonight, Alex isn’t a huge fan of crowds so I’ll do my best to keep him comfortable till you can come home.” Martha said when George shook his head “why don’t you drop them off at the Schuyler’s house they can play with the girls.” George said when Martha looked at her “the girls have an acting workshop after school so they can’t keep the boys like they normally do.” Martha said when George shook his head “we’ll figure it out, the last thing I want is Alex having a meltdown because he can’t express himself.” George said “why are you two always worried about Alex? You have other kids.” Thomas said when his parents looked at him “We worry about all you boys but Alex needs a lot of help with his social skills so daddy and I always come up with a plan in order to help him feel more comfortable around people.” Martha told her son “yeah, mama and papa do their best to make all of us comfortable.” Laff said when he got his shoes on before he headed to the door when George was holding his backpack while Herc got his backpack on “daddy?” John asked when he was standing on the stairs when he looked sad “hey buddy, you don’t have school today so you and Alex will be home with mommy while she works on her Etsy shop.” George said when John shook his head as Martha smiled at him “we have to go to the post office today to mail some packages off.” Martha said when John shook his head “Alex is up and crying.” John said when Martha went to get their youngest son “hey baby, how did you sleep?” Martha asked when she lifted Alex into her arms before they headed to the boys room and placed him on the changing table when she changed him into a new pull-up since it’s not a school day so she will let the boys just chill in their PJ’s “let’s say goodbye to daddy and your brothers before they leave for school and work.” Martha said when they headed downstairs when George smiled at his son “daddy will be home after school so be good for mommy ok?” George said when Alex shook his head when George kissed his head before Martha placed him on the couch when she turned the TV while she got the boys some breakfast. 

After breakfast Martha placed the boys in the car when she placed some slippers on them as she has a lot of packages to drop off “what are you mailing mommy?” John asked when Martha smiled at him “We'll have to mail some foster care paperwork for Alex then I have to mail out some of my stickers that I made and a few shirts.” Martha told her son when John shook his head as they headed to the post office when Alex looked out the window. Martha had John hold Alex’s hand when they walked inside as some nice old man helped her with the doors “thank you sir.” Martha said when she smiled at the man who shook his head and smiled at the boys when they walked into the lobby as Martha got in line with them “after we are done here we can go home and I’ll put on a movie in the playroom because I have a few phone calls to make.” Martha told the boys who shook their heads when they where next in line as Martha placed the box filled with all her items on the counter as the post office worker smiled at the boys before she weighed all the shirts before she placed the box filled with sticker in the mail slot as Alex wanted to watch so Martha held him when John smiled at him “I also have some very important paperwork to go out.” Martha told the post office worker when she placed Alex next to John as she placed the envelope on the counter when she got that taken care of also as she thanked the post office worker “have a nice day boys!” the boys said thank you when Martha took their hands and headed to the car before they headed home. 

Martha placed the boys in the playroom and put on a movie “what should we watch?” Martha asked when she pulled up Disney+ “Lion King!” John said when Martha smiled at him “how about something less violent, How about I put on “Doc Mcstuffins?” Martha asked when the boys said ok as Martha turned it on before she kissed their heads when she closed the baby gate before she headed to the home office so she can check her orders and see what she needs to make and what needs to be shipped. John was trying to scale the baby gate when Alex looked at him “John you're going to break the gate.” Alex said as John looked at him “I have to go potty Alex!” John said as Alex shook his head when he called his mom “mommy! John needs to go potty!” Alex shouted when Martha let John out “thank you Alex for telling me.” Martha said as John smiled at his brother before he rushed to the bathroom when Martha made the boys some sippy cups and snacks as she has a lot of work to do today. Once John was back in the playroom Martha placed the snacks and cups on the craft table “ok mommy has a lot of work to do today so if you need anything just tell me.” Martha said as the boys said ok when she kissed their heads before she walked back to the home office.


	3. Afternoon and night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys afternoon and night time routine. Laff still has some language barriers in the family so they speak french to him when needed.

Martha put the boys down for a nap after they had lunch when Alex was placed in his crib while John got into his bed when Martha smiled at him “night sweetie, I’ll see you in a few hours then we’ll get ready to go get your brothers from school.” Martha told John when she kissed his head before she turned to see Alex asleep with his blanket and pacifier “night sweetie.” Martha said when she kissed Alex’s head before she walked out and into the home office when she was almost done for the day so she can do the dishes and laundry as she has a few hours to do everything. 

Martha got the little boy's clothes out and in the master bedroom before she walked into the little boy's room when she first woke up John who smiled at him before she woke up Alex “I have your outfits on the bed in daddy and my room.” Martha said when she led them to the bedroom as she checked the pull-ups when they were dry as Martha placed them on the little potties before she got them dressed before they headed to the car as Martha handed shoes to the boys when John put his on while Martha placed Alex’s shoes on his feet before they headed to the school “when we get to the school, we’re going to first get Herc and Laff before we get Thomas and James.” Martha told the boys when they said ok as John checked Alex’s buckled when they were trying to get the little boys to be more independent “mommy, Alex needs help with his buckled.” John said when Martha buckled Alex “we’re still learning right babes?” Martha said when the boys shook their heads before they headed to the school. 

When they got to the school Martha took the boys hands before they walked into the school as they headed to the kindergarten classroom when Laff and Herc smiled at them as they were cleaning up “Boys can you please go sit at your table, I know that parents are coming.”Mr.Lee told them when the boys said ok when they sat at their table before they waited for them to be released “Herc and Laff your mom and brothers are here.” Lee said as they headed to the door as Martha hugged them before Laff took Alex’s hand as they walked to get the older boys “Herc when we get home can you give me a piggyback ride?” John asked when he looked at his brother before their mom looked at them “boys, the last time someone small got a piggy back ride, we ended in the hospital.” Martha said when the boys said ok as they walked to the first grade classroom to pick up Thomas and James.

After all the boys were picked up they walked to the car when the littlest boys got into their car seats when the older boys helped the younger boys buckle up before they got into their seats and buckled up as they headed home “when we get home, Hercules and Lafayette go get your practice uniform on while Thomas and James can you please stay with the littles while I help with the uniforms?” Martha asked when she looked at the boys “sure mom, we can help with the babies.” James said as Thomas and him didn’t mind helping when needed to. 

Thomas and James stayed with their brothers when they did their best to keep them occupied while the other boys are getting ready for their practice “boys come upstairs and get your uniform please!” Martha said when the older boys walked upstairs while their little brothers looked at them with sad faces “Laff and Herc will play with you guys.” James said when he rushed upstairs to his room. After everyone was dressed they headed to the soccer field so she could drop off the older boys before they head to the boys baseball practice and meeting “where’s daddy?” Alex asked “he is still at work baby.” Martha said as she and George have been texting all day to see what they want to do with the littles and they came up with an idea of George coming to get them after work “where are we going?” John asked when his mom smiled at him “your brothers have a baseball practice and a parent meeting and the older boys have a soccer game.” Martha said when John shook his head when he looked at Alex who looked scared “are we going to go play at Eliza and Peggy’s house?” John asked his mom “no they have an acting workshop this afternoon so you two are going to stay with us till daddy can come and take you home.” Martha said as John shook her head when she came up to the first drop off as Thomas and James got out and headed to join their team.

After dropping Laff and Herc off with a family friend’s older daughter who said that she’ll watch them till Martha is done with the meeting, Martha and the littles headed over to the parent meeting as John sat with Martha in a chair while Alex sat in his mom’s lap when he was pulling his hair lightly as Martha wished that George can come and get the boys before Alex has a full blown meltdown when Alex was pulling his ear and sucking his thumb when Martha knew he was close to getting overstimulated when Martha rubbed his back as she listened to the meeting trying to get all the information “don’t worry, I’m taking notes and will give you a copy.” one of the moms told Martha when she smiled at the boys “George should be here soon, I just don’t want Alex to panic.” Martha said as the mom shook her head “he’s been threw a lot so it makes since that he’s scared of every little noise but you and George are doing great with all your boys.” Martha smiled at her when she saw George walk into the room when John smiled at him as George lifted him up and hugged him before he looked at Alex when he placed John on his feet before he took Alex into his arms and held him “I’ll bring the older boys home, just pick up a pizza or something for dinner.” Martha said when George shook his head before he kissed Martha goodbye when he took the boys home as Alex was getting better while his dad buckled him into his car seat while John tried to buckle himself when George helped him.

George and the little boys watched TV as he had some grading to do as Alex was sitting in his lap while John was sitting on the couch “are you boys hungry?” George asked when the boys shook their heads when George got his phone and ordered a few pizzas to be delivered by the time the boys get home when Geroge smelled something as he looked at Alex when he checked his pull-up and saw some brown spots when he changed Alex into a new pull-up “John do you have to go potty? We don’t want any accidents.” George said as John shook his head as he went to go sit on his little potty while watching the TV as George gave him some privacy when he took Alex with him to the home office. After John was done going to the bathroom he called for his dad who helped him wipe before they watched TV when Alex was sitting on the couch next to his brother when Martha called to tell them that they are on the way home when Thomas and James got in trouble at their game while Laff and Herc had a good practice and the meeting was good “what did those two do this time?” George asked when he’s tired of his older boys causing trouble “Tommy tripped one boy and started beating him up and James held another one down and wouldn’t let him up, they are on suspension for a few games.” Martha said as she looked at the older boys who were bleeding “They deserved it! They were talking about the little boys!” Thomas said as Martha looked at him “I don’t care if they were, we don’t use violence for any reason!” Martha said as George rubbed his face when he didn’t want to discipline his older boys tonight “when they get home I’ll talk to them and I’ll decide if I need to give spanking or just a timeout.” George said when Martha said ok when they were going to be home in 20 minutes. 

George got the plates and cups out when Pizza was delivered when Alex and John played with their toys when all the older boys came home “daddy!” Laff said when George smiled at him “hey sweetie how was your practice?” George asked when Laff shook his head “language difference still?” Martha asked when George shook his head “hey chérie comment était la pratique?” George asked when Laff smiled at him “très bon!” Laff said when his parents smiled at him before he looked at his older boys “boys let’s go talk upstairs for a few minutes.” George said as the older boys walked upstairs and into their parents room “did you guys cause trouble at your game?” George asked when Thomas looked angry “no one is understanding me!” Thomas said as George looked at him “please tell me what happened then Tommy?” George said “we're on the sidelines when someone says something about Alex and John!” James said when George looked at him “but did you have to use your fists?” George asked as the boys shook their heads “do I need to give you a spanking?” George asked when the boys said no “I think I do because this isn’t the first time we had this issue, we keep having this issue with you two.” George told the boys when Thomas and James looked at him and started crying “I’m sorry boys but we keep having this talk and it’s not getting better.” George told the boys when he placed James in the corner when he started with Thomas as he placed him over his lap when he gave Thomas 10 swats before he held him and comforted him before he kissed his head as he placed Thomas in the corner before he called John over and also gave him 10 swats before he comforted him also when he called Thomas over when he hugged both the boys as he comforter them till they head downstairs to the kitchen.

After George, Thomas and James came downstairs they ate dinner and talked about their days when Alex was tired so he went straight to bed even before they ate dinner when his mom placed him in his crib as she kissed his head and rubbed his back when Alex was asleep before Martha even walked out the room and headed back downstairs “did he stress himself out today?” George asked when Martha shook his head “we did a lot today and he was stressed about going to the boys game.” Martha said when George felt bad for the baby of the family as they keep the little boys on a schedule both during school days and non school days “Alex still has a long ways to go and we still need to get him into therapies either from the school or in home.” George said as they have noticed that Alex is slightly delayed and delayed enough that teachers have noticed and have concerns also “he’s on the waiting list, I think once he gets the skills he needs he’ll be non stop with his learning and people skills.” Martha said as George shook his head as they finished dinner before they allowed the boys to play till it’s time to start bath and bedtime routines. 

George put the older boys to bed after they took a bath while Martha checked on Alex before she heard the boys in the bathroom playing in the water “hey, no splashing, we don’t want anyone to get hurt ok?” Martha asked when all three boys shook their heads “what did mama say?” Laff asked as Herc looked at him “mama, we need a translation please.” Herc said when Martha walked in and smiled “Laff it’s ok if you need us to translate for you, remember your taking special classes to learn english.” Martha said no wanting to embarish the little boy when she translated what she said in french “pas d'éclaboussures, nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un se blesse.” Laff shook his head when he understood “ Oui maman!” Laff said as Martha got them dried off and dressed before they read a story in Herc and Laff’s room before Martha placed John in his bed and kissed his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate 
> 
> English : "hey sweetie how was practice?"  
> French: "hey chérie comment était la pratique?"
> 
> English: "very good!"   
> French: "très bon!" 
> 
> English : "no splashing, we don't want anyone to get hurt."  
> French : "pas d'éclaboussures, nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un se blesse."
> 
> French: "Oui maman!"  
> English : "Yes mama!"


	4. Family weekend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend fun and new friends!

Today is Saturday and that means it’s chore and shopping day for the family as each set of boys has a different set of chores depends on what their skill levels are as John and Alex are in charge of the playroom and making sure all the toys are put away in the toy organizer while Laff and Herc are in charge of their room and to make sure that their beds are made and clothes are in their laundry hamper before they move onto helping Alex and John with the playroom as the older boys have some extra chores because of their age and skill level “you get the littles room and I’ll get Laff and Herc’s laundry basket so we can bring them to the laundry room.” Thomas said when James shook his head before they went their separate ways “who’s going to get our clothes?” James asked when Thomas looked at him “I’ll get the basket and add it to Laff and Herc’s basket.” Thomas said when James shook his head as they collected all the kids clothes and brought them to the laundry room where Laff, Herc, and John worked on sorting them while Alex was using his little broom to clean up the floors when his mom smiled at him “do you want to go help your brothers sort clothes?” Martha asked when Alex said no before George walked in when he needed to mow the lawn. “John or Alex, do one of you want to ride on the lawn mower with daddy?” George asked when the little boys looked at him as Alex was scared of the lawnmower because of the sound “I’ll come daddy!” John said when George smiled at him “get your shoes on bud then we’ll go mow the lawn.” George told John who got his shoes on. 

After all the chores are done George took the boys out to play in the backyard while Martha was mopping the floors when Alex was with her till George smiled at him and took him outside so he could play with him brothers even if he didn’t want to “come on buddy, let’s go play on the trampoline or you can ride your trike.” George said as Alex shook his head when he enjoyed being outside in his own backyard where everything seemed controlled unlike the park where everything is not under control “if anyone is going to ride bikes or thier skater boards we need helmets.” George said when he handed them out “daddy can we go play in the front in the street?” Thomas asked when he pointed to James “no, only in the backyard where I can keep an eye on everyone.” George told the older boys when they looked sad as George was going to do something special for just their older boys since they have been trying their best with all the different changes in the family when he was going to take them to the movies just Thomas and James while Martha and the little boys have their own movie night in the living room. 

Everyone was having a great time outside when Alex was upset so George made him go sit by the house till he was calm when Thomas and James looked at him before they walked over to him “boy please leave your brother alone,he is overwhelmed and just needs to calm down before I can talk to him.” George said when he felt bad for his youngest son as Laff and Herc also walked over to Alex “ok everyone go play please Alex is just having a moment.” George told his sons when they all went to play when Alex was trying to get into the house via the doggie door when George caught him as he held Alex in his arms before they walked over to the porch swing as Alex was crying and fighting his dad “shh Alex it’s ok.” George told the boy as they sat down when Alex was in his dad’s lap when George was holding him with his legs over his lap when Alex was getting more upset as George couldn’t talk to Alex till he was better when Martha said that all the floors are dry so they could come inside “Alex needs a spanking.” Thomas told his dad who looked at him “Tommy, Alex is just upset he just needs love.” Martha told her son when Thomas crossed his arms over his chest “if I acted like Alex is then I would have been spanked.” Thomas said when Martha looked at him when she turned him to his side when she swatted his butt a few times “like that?” Martha asked when Thomas looked at her when he looked upset “nothing is fair anymore, daddy is taking care of Alex who is having a meltdown because I something that James and I told him and I get a spanking?” Thomas asked his mom who looked at him “what did you tell your brother?” Martha asked when Thomas shrugged his shoulders when Martha looked at her husband “do you want to deal with Alex or Tommy?” George asked when Martha looked at him “Alex do you want mommy or daddy?” Martha asked when Alex was clingy to his dad “Thomas let’s go inside and stand in the corner in daddy and my room.” Martha said when George took Alex inside as he stayed with everyone else in the living room. 

Martha took Thomas to her room when he was upset as he stood in the corner when his mom was at her patience with her oldest son when she sat on the bed as she knew that Thomas was a very fragile child but she also knew that her son is sweet when he wants to be. After Thomas spent 6 minutes in timeout his mom called him over when she placed him over his lap as she gave him 10 swats with her hand before she placed Thomas in her lap when she cuddled him as he cried “I’m sorry mommy!” Thomas said when Martha rubbed his back and kissed his head “it’s ok baby, just be nicer to your brother ok?” Martha asked when Thomas shook his head when Martha just let him cry it out till he was better before they made it downstairs to the living room where Laff and John are wrestling while Alex and Herc sat on the couch “boys are we playing nice?” Martha asked when she allows her boys to play fight as long as they are careful and they don’t end up in the hospital.

The Burr’s move to town! 

Alex was outside with his dad when they saw a moving truck right down the street when Alex pointed as George smiled at him “want to go say hi?” George asked when Alex shook his head when George took him down the street as Alex saw a little boy around his age as he pointed “excuse me sir, I’m George and this is my son Alex.” George said as the man smiled at him “hello I’m Aaron and this is my son Aaron JR.” Alex smiled when he pointed “sorry Alex is shy but he wants to say hi to your son, go on Alex.” George said when Alex waved before he signed friend to his dad when he smiled at him “yeah buddy friends.” George said as Arron smiled at him as he talked to Alex till Alex saw his brothers running down the street “hey boys can you say hi to Aaron?” George asked when everyone said hi at the same time as they did their best to line up “ok so we have from left to right “Tommy, Jamie, Herc, Laff, Johnny and Alex.” George said as they all said hi “mommy is waiting for you in the kitchen.” Thomas said when they headed home after they said bye to their new neighbors.


	5. Shopping with the littles /Tommy and James get's in trouble again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha takes the little boys to Costco with her to get their larger groceries run while George stays home with everyone else. 
> 
> Thomas and James are at it again with the little boys as George deals with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is going to be mostly mute for the next few chapters as he has selective muteness which they take him to the doctors for as it scares George and Martha that Alex isn't saying anything which isn't like Alex at all as he's a loud mouth (Play Alex)

George and Martha like to take the boys when they go to the store and today are the little boys while George stays home with the other boys “I want to stay daddy.” Alex told his parents when George looked at him “I know sweetie but daddy is going to do some house work so mommy is going to take you to the store so I can do my work.” George said as Alex looked upset as he had a full blow meltdown with himself on the floor when his parents allow the little to express themselves to a point the only time they don’t allow them is if they are going to hurt themselves then they do something but the boys therapist said it’s good for the boys to express themselves and not to talk to them till they are calmed down enough to talk to them “Alex can we talk?” Martha asked when Alex shook his head when his mom lifted him up and hugged him before she placed him on the couch when George talked to him when Alex shook his head before he got ready to go to the store when he got his shoes out of the shoe bucket when his dad helped put them on before Martha took him and John to the car when Laff and Herc are in the front yard playing with their swords “dose daddy know that your out here boys?” Martha asked when Laff shook his head when he’s been known to lie on some occasions “daddy told us to just stay in the yard.” Herc said when Martha looked at him “if I call daddy and he said that you can’t play in the front yard then it’s early bedtime for lying.” Martha said as she called her husband “hey do you know that Laff and Herc are in the front yard playing?” Martha asked when George said yes when she said ok “just checking since those two are known to lie.” Martha said as Geroge smiled at what his wife said “it’s ok babe, I can see them from the window and I have an alarm set for them to come inside.” George said when Martha said ok “you boys are good to go, listen to daddy and come in when he tells you to come in.” Martha said as she pulled out and headed to the store. 

Once they got to the store Martha parked as she helped the boys out of the car when they made a train and held hands before Martha got a cart when she placed Alex in the cart before she lifted John and placed him next to Alex when she smiled at them as they started their shopping trip. Martha talked to the boys when she loaded up the cart with enough food to last a week since they have 6 hungry boys living under their roof “mommy Costco is huge!” John said when they don’t bring the little boys for their weekly Costco run when they normally bring the two older boys who love to help load and unload the cart as they take the 4 littles to the local store for quick trips “what do you think Alex?” Martha asked when Alex shook his head “he’s mute again mommy, Alex is never mute.” John said when Martha shook her head “it’s just a phase sweetie, Alex will talk again.” Martha told John who shrugged when he missed his best friend talking to him when they went to bed. 

Once they got home from Costco all the boys helped unload the car when Alex was asleep so George took him upstairs to Alex and John’s room when he placed Alex in his crib before he placed his blanket on him and kissed his head. Thomas and James helped put all the food away in the deep freezer when John,Herc and Laff handed food over before they went to go play but George caught John when he took him upstairs for his nap. “I’m not tired.” John said while rubbing his eyes when George smiled at him “Johnny, you are rubbing your eyes and you look grumpy so why don’t I place you in bed and if you are awake in 5 minutes then you can go play with your brothers.” George told John who shook his head when he got in bed and almost fell asleep as George kissed his head and looked at Alex who was still asleep so George left the room and headed downstairs. 

While the little boys are taking their naps the other 4 boys are playing in the playroom “don’t run near the littles room, they need their rest because we’re going over to a friends house tonight and I want everyone on their best behavior so that means not waking up anyone who falls asleep from now till we leave.” Martha said when Laff and Herc still take naps on occasions but the older boys don’t as they are “big boys” as Thomas said one day when James shook his head while trying to show his muscles off when John and Alex laughed at him “skinny arms Jamie!” John told him when James wanted to hurt this kid but his dad stopped him “James don’t or when those two go down for a nap so will you.” George said as James shook his head before he said sorry when he looked at Thomas when they went to their “older boys only” tree house which is on the playground which all the boys use but they like to think of it as their own special clubhouse. 

After Alex and John woke up from their nap they headed downstairs and to the kitchen when Martha smiled at them before she checked their pull-ups when John was dry and Alex wasn’t so Martha took them to the bathroom and changed Alex while John was on his potty “Alex should be starting potty training soon.” Martha told Alex when he looked scared as he still wasn’t talking when Martha looked at him as Alex used to go threw not talking for days when he first came to live with them but it’s been almost three months and they thought he was getting better when Martha did everything she could to get Alex to talk but he wouldn’t budge “what if daddy gets you to talk will you talk for daddy?” George asked when Alex was hiding in his mom’s shirt as Martha rubbed Alex’s back before she handed him over to George who took him to the living room where Thomas was holding Laff to the ground very aggressively while pinning his arm as Laff was crying and begging him to stop “daddy!” Laff said when Geroge placed Alex on the couch before he stopped his son from hurting his younger son as he pulled Thomas off of Laff and gave him a hard swat on his butt “go to your room! I’ll deal with you later after I make sure Laff is fine.” George said as Thomas stomped his way upstairs curing under his breath when Geroge watched him as he checked on Laff “can you move it?” George asked when he carefully held Laff’s arm and moved it “it’s not broken buddy, I think that you're just scared.” George said when Laff shook his head while crying so George lifted him up and held him in his lap while calming him down as Laff sucked his thumb as a way to comfort himself “tu vas bien mon fils, papa est ici. personne ne peut plus te blesser.” Laff shook his head when he was calming down “want to tell me what happened?” George asked when Laff shook his head “puis-je dire en français?” Laff asked when George shook his head as he knew that when Laff is upset he feels more comfortable talking in french as he took a big breath and began to tell his dad what went down between him and his older brother 

“Herc et moi jouions avec nos voitures quand Thomas et James sont entrés, ils voulaient jouer à la X-Box et nous ont dit d'aller chercher une autre pièce pour jouer mais j'ai dit non, alors Thomas m'a poussé sur le florr et a commencé à m'épingler le bras. et je lui ai souvent demandé d'arrêter mais il n'a pas papa, il n'a pas écouté. Vous nous dites toujours d'écouter n'importe qui quand il demande d'arrêter. " Laff said as George shook his head before he looked at Herc who was upset from the attack also “come here baby.” George said when he asked Herc what happened when he added a little more “After Laff asked them to let him up Thomas didn’t as he added more pressure and James held Laff’s feet so he couldn’t kick anyone.” Herc said when George looked at the other older boy in his view “did you help Thomas hurt the little boys?” George asked when James shook his head before he looked at Laff as he placed him on the couch and also gave James a hard swat before sending him upstairs to Thomas and his room.

After all the little kids are settle on the couch watching a movie with Martha watching them George went upstairs and talked to his oldest sons when he wanted to get their side of the story before he decides how bad the punishment will be when he’s already about to use his belt on Thomas and he knows that James is a follower so if Thomas tells him to do something he’ll do it and George knows that Thomas was cursing under his breath so he gets a few extra swats for that when George knocked on the door before he entered the room as Thomas and James where playing with their toys instead of sitting on the bed or in a corner “I swar you two want me to get grey hair.” George said as he picked up James first and sat on Thomas’ bed before he placed James over his lap and pulled his pants and boxers down before he gave him 5 hard swats “that’s for not being where you are suppose to be when you are in trouble!” George sad as he looked at Thomas and placed James in timeout before he looked at the true master mind as he did the same thing but gave Thomas 10 swats for not listing when his brother most likely to him to as Thomas likes to bend the rules when it comes to punishments as he thinks he’s superior to them as Geroge calmed down when he didn’t want to hurt his son or leave any bruising or marks as that’s not why he spanks his boys when these two don’t respond to anything but a spanking as it’s like a reset for their brains. 

After Geroge cooled off he looked at James when he called him over and placed him over his lap when he took placed his hand on the back of Jame’s back “i’m going to use the belt and give you James 10 swats.” George said as he started when James was putting on a brave face but it did hurt as he broke down and cried after 5 “we’re almost done James.” George said as he finished when he rubbed James’ back and held him in order to show that he does love the boys and hates spanking them as he allowed James to sit in his lap for as long as he needed in order to receive what he needed for comfort. George helped pull up James’ pants when he hugged him one last time before he sent him out as he looked at Thomas his trouble maker and is known to push the boys to do things they don’t want to “Thomas why do you push my buttons?” George asked when Thomas shrugged “if you want my attention you are going at it the wrong way son, I will always give you the attention you need, good or bad.” George said when Thomas shook his head as he felt bad for hurtig his brother and making his dad upset “you hate me and James, before those four ame into our lives it was just the four of us then they all came in and took over the house.” Thomas said with tears in his eyes when George looked at him “Tommy, I don’t hate you.” George said when he looked at his son “yes things have changed but I thought you liked all the littles?” George asked when Thomas shrugged when he did but they can be a pain in the butt and always mess with his things which he hates. “they are always in here playing with my toys and they don’t ask, Laff and Herc are the worst.” Thomas told his dad when he crossed his arms over his chest “that’s what it’s like to have a little sibling Thomas, they like to hang out with you and they get on your nerves.” George said as he needed to give Thomas his spanking for hurting his brother and cursing while going to his room “I’m going to give you a bigger spanking because you did something very bad, you hurt your brother Thomas and we don’t allow anyone to hurt anyone in this household.” George said as Thomas shook his head when George placed him over his lap when he gave him 5 with his hand before he picked up the belt and started as he gave Thomas 10 for hurting Laff and the 3 more for cursing as Thomas was a mess so George held him till he was all better before he helped pull up Thomas’ pants before he held him in his arms when Thomas clanged to his dad saying “sorry daddy!” over and over again while George rubbed his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate  
> English: your ok my son, daddy is right here. no one can hurt you anymore."  
> French: tu vas bien mon fils, papa est ici. personne ne peut plus te blesser
> 
> French: puis-je dire en Français?”  
> English: cam I asked in French?”
> 
> French: Herc et moi jouions avec nos voitures quand Thomas et James sont entrés, ils voulaient jouer à la X-Box et nous ont dit d'aller chercher une autre pièce pour jouer mais j'ai dit non, alors Thomas m'a poussé sur le florr et a commencé à m'épingler le bras. et je lui ai souvent demandé d'arrêter mais il n'a pas papa, il n'a pas écouté. Vous nous dites toujours d'écouter n'importe qui quand il demande d'arrêter. "
> 
> English :Herc and I where playing with our cars when Thomas and James walked in, they wanted to play the X-Box and told us to go find another room to play in but I said no so Thomas pushed me onto the florr and started pinning my arm and I even asked him to stop but he didn't daddy, he didn't listen. You always tell us to listen to anyone when they ask to stop."


	6. Baby Ham goes to the doctors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Laff goes to the doctors. Alex is overly smart for his age when they think him being delayed but he was just holding back his smartens.

George was worried about Alex when Alex is a shy kid but he loves to talk and it’s been almost a week since Alex has said a full sentence as he would say a few words here and there but he mostly pointed or uses some ASL “hey babe, Alex isn’t talking I think we should take him to the doctors to see if they can suggest anything.” Martha told George when they were in bed after putting all the kids to bed “yeah, his voice is so sweet it’s kinda hard not to hear it.” George told his wife when they looked at Alex who was sleeping in the pack and play again after he woke up from a nightmare “I’ll call their doctor tomorrow and see if they have any appointments.” Martha said as George shook his head when Laff walked in as he was holding his mouth “Laff honey are you ok?” George asked when the little boy threw up in front of them “look like our little French fry isn’t going to school in the morning.” Martha said as Laff was crying so his dad picked him up and brought him over to their bed as he felt Laff’s head “he’s running warm.” George said when Martha went to get the thermometer when George placed Laff in the middle of the bed before Martha returned as she placed the tip in Laff’s ear as he was fighting it “shh your ok baby.” George said as Martha showed George “102.3” Martha said when Geroge shook his head as he did his best to make Laff comfortable when he took his shirt off since it was a long sleeve shirt as they made him a temporary bed on the floor with an old sheet and some pillows as they placed a light blanket on him “mommy is going to get you some meds to help your fever baby.” Martha said when she went to the kitchen and went into the medication cabinet and got the kids Tylenol along with some cough medication when she also Laff a sippy cup filled with water so he doesn’t get dehydrated. 

Laff and Alex stayed home while George took the others to school when Alex has a doctors appointment at 10:30 and Laff is still not feeling good so she added him to the appointment also when Martha gave Laff some water and easy food that won’t hurt his tummy while Alex looked concerned about his brother as he grabbed the iPad and started typing when his mom read it “yes baby, Laff is sick so he’s going to stay in the playroom while you can play in your room so no one else gets sick.” Martha said when Alex shook his head as he went to his room and played with his toys when he started writing his letters when he enjoyed writing it makes him feel special as he can read a little better than his brothers as he knows all his numbers from 1-100 and can read preschool books on his own when his parents were going to get him tested to see if he’s a genius but since he’s not talking they are worried he won’t pass the test “you know what they say, being smart isn’t just talking it can also be how he does in school.” Mrs. Alexa told them at Alex’s last parent teacher conference when she was very pleased with how Alex is doing in school even though he’s only been in the class for 3 months he can already read some kindergarten books and do basic math problems that they learn in kindergarten. 

Martha loaded the boys up in the car and headed to the doctors as Alex was still writing “what are you writing baby?” Martha asked as Alex smiled at her when Martha was waiting for an answer but Alex didn’t respond when he went back to his writing “he’s writing about a blue dog.” Laff said as he looked at the iPad when he was looking a little better but still feeling crummy “what is the dog doing Laff?” Martha asked when Laff looked at her “he’s playing with his best friend who is a pig.” Laff told Martha who smiled at him as they made it to the doctors office when Laff got out of the car while Martha helped Alex out as they headed inside when Martha placed Alex’s iPad in the back seat of the car as she locked the door before they walked inside as Martha checked the boys in as Alex was fake typing as Martha looked at him as she felt bad for taking the iPad away but she didn’t want Alex to leave it behind or it get stolen when she went to the car real quick and got the iPad before she placed it in her purse and headed back inside as she handed it to Alex who was typing again “maybe you don’t have to talk baby if you find another way to communicate then that will be good also.” Martha told Alex when she rubbed his hair when he looked up and smiled at her when they heard their name being called as they walked to the back room when Alex handed the iPad over and got on the scale to get his height and weight before Laff got on the scale for the same thing as they headed to the exam room when Alex was sitting on the table next to his brother when Martha was telling George about their little genius as she looked at the iPad when Alex was writing in full sentences the best a 4 year old could do. 

Dr.Wilson knocked on the door when he heard a come in as Alex was typing again as Laff was sitting in his mom's lap when Dr.Wilson walked in and smiled at the boys “hey Alex, Laff!” Dr.Wilson said when he smiled at the boys when he shook Martha’s hand “what are you in for today?” Wilson asked when he looked at the boys as Alex looked at him and waved before he went back to his game and Laff looked sick again “Laff got sick last night and Alex isn’t talking at the moment.” Martha said as Laff coughed “let me take Alex first since he’s already on the table then we’ll deal with Laff and his horrible cough.” Wilson told Martha when she placed Laff in the seat when she walked over to Alex “hey baby can I have your iPad till Dr.Wilson is done? You can have it back.” Martha said as Alex handed it over when Wilson looked at him “when you mean he isn’t talking do you mean that he is talking then stops?” Wilson asked when Martha shook her head “He’ll say a few words here and there but he mostly just pointed, ASL or used the iPad to talk.” Martha said as Wilson shook his head when he did a physical exam on Alex when he checked his ears to see if there is anything that would block his ears along with his mouth as everything seemed normal “I see nothing but if you want I can give you a refusal to a special.” Wilson told Martha when she shook her head as she swapped the boys with Alex in the chair with his iPad and Laff on the exam table as Wilson did an exam on Laff as he heard something in Laff’s lungs as did a closer check as he Laff do some breaths “I hear crunching sounds, he has a mild case of pneumonia and a cold so a weeks worth of medication should help clear it up along with a weeks worth of rest and no school till it clears up. I’ll prescribe him an inhaler and breathing treatments 3xs a day for 10 days.” Wilson told Martha when she felt bad as that meant Laff has been sick for a while and didn’t tell anyone till last night. 

After they were done at the doctor which took a while since they gave Laff a breathing treatment and showed her how to put the mask on Laff when they gave him a dino mask when Laff smiled at it “just bring it back by the end of his scheduled treatment.” The nurse said as she rented a nebulizer from the doctors office to use as they don’t have one at home “how much would it cost to thru the boys insurance to buy one?” Martha asked when the nurse looked it up “$50, via the boys insurance.” the nurse said as Martha shook her head when she just bought one as if they have all the boys chances are that they will use it throughout their lives so it makes sense to buy one instead of just renting one. Martha loaded the boys up when she took them to the pharmacy when she just drove through when Laff was asleep as Alex was still typing when he was getting tired also when it was close to nap time when Martha just bought them some lunch from McDonald’s as the boys ate in the car.

George and the others came home as Martha couldn’t pick up anyone from school when they went to the school’s after school program that they offer a discount for teachers kids or foster kids which all the boys fall under so it was only $100 for all the boys to go to the after school day care program till George was out of his meeting when they carefully walked in without making much noise when Laff was on the couch taking his second nap of the day when Alex was in his room reading “hey my love we’re home!” George said as Martha smiled at him when she greeted all her boys as they put their backpacks and shoes away when Herc handed over all of Laff’s homework “Mr.Lee said that he’ll give daddy the rest of the school work tomorrow.” Herc said when all the boys went to the table and started their homework when George went to check on Alex “hey baby, how was your day?” George asked when Alex typed out his answer was George read it “you wrote a story? Can daddy read it?’ George asked when Alex shook his head as George read it when it was good for a 4 year old who was declared delayed by all his teachers “Alex where are you just shy?” George asked when Alex shook his head as he typed “I smart.” when George smiled at him “yes you are baby, did you and Laff go to the doctors today?” George asked when Alex shook his head when his dad lifted him up and took him downstairs when he placed Alex on his shoulder when Alex held on tight when he isn’t a huge fan of shoulder rides like his brothers when George took him off and just held him before they made it downstairs as George placed Alex at the table as he did his ‘homework’ with his brothers when the preschoolers are not given homework but the parents wanted them to feel apart of homework time so they got them work books to do during homework time.


	7. Boy's background info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 little background information

Laff got to sleep in his parents room when they wanted to keep an eye on his breathing as Laff was still wheezing when they gave him a breathing treatment while he watched TV before he went to bed “daddy?” John asked when he walked into the room as his parents smiled at him when they opened the sheets for him as John rushed over to them when he got into bed as George held him in his lap when John looked tired “what’s up baby?” Martha asked as sometimes the boys just need some extra cuddles or love when they will have moments of sadness when the parents allowed the boys to stay in their room when they have a few toddler beds in their bedroom “Johnny what’s up?” George asked when he looked at him when John, Herc and Alex has court later on this week for an update on their case when Alex is going to stay with them as they were on the road to adopting him but they still have some papers that need to be filled out and filed which can take months while John, and Herc still have family members but they are not fit to taking care of kids so they were placed in foster care when they were placed in the Washington’s house all around the same time. 

Laff 

Laff was placed in the house right after he was brought over from France when his uncle brought him to New York and dropped off when his uncle left him at the police station when Laff was so scared till they call George when Laff had a note with his phone number on it along with a note for the Washington’s which read “please help take care of my nephew, I can’t take care of him anymore. Lafayette is 4 years old and doesn't speak English so there will be a language barrier.” George was crushed when he read the note as he took Laff home with him as Martha welcomed him in with open arms as they did their best to support him and also give him space so he wasn’t to overwhelmed for the first few days till one day Laff was standing in front of the parents room when they could hear him outside the door “Come in Laff.” Martha said when Lafayette did when he looked at them "Je mouille le lit." Laff told them as George helped clean him up when Martha changed the sheets “it’s ok sweetie, we don’t want you to feel bad about wetting the bed it happened.” Martha said as they were using a translator app as Laff shook his head as George placed him back in his bed when he stayed with Laff till he fell asleep. 

John 

John was only 2 when he came to live with his foster parents as he was living with his bio parents but they were not the best parents to have as his dad was an alcoholic and would always use John again his mom till one day John’s dad gone out and drank to much as he returned home and went to town on John till he left him almost lifeless when a neighbor called 9-1-1 and that saved John’s life when the cops came over and arrested his parents while the neighbors stayed with him while the ambulance came and took John to the hospital while the police got a report from the neighbors when John was placed in a medically induced coma to save his brain as its swelling when the nurses called CPS as they needed to find this little boy a loving family that it trained in trauma cases when they found the Washington’s who has room on their license as they just adopted their two sons that was on their license and they have enough room for 4 kids to stay in their house. 

George and Martha got a phone call from NY CPS when they were told of a little boy who needed a loving and caring house as the Washington’s are trained in trauma so George said that they will be at the hospital soon as they just need to find someone to stay with their kids. Once they got to the hospital Martha and George was greeted by the CPS case manager when she told them as much as she knew on John which wasn’t much when they still have a lot of testing to do before John can go home as she also needs to do a home study just to make sure everything is ok even though they just adopted Thomas and James. 

Few days later 

John has been in his coma for a few days when they are slowly going to wake him up as they are trying to take him off the ventilator as George stayed with him as it’s the summertime and his school doesn't start till September when Martha went home and took care of the boys when she dropped off clothes for George and John when she took the boys to Target and got John a few outfits along with slippers when John would be very scared and they want him to feel comfortable in their house as they will keep John in the master bedroom in a crib till they can get him comfortable in their family as John was making noise when George looked at him as John opened his eyes for a bit before he looked around as he was scared when George pushed the call button when the nurse came in and looked at the little boy “hey sweetie, look who is awake.” John looked scared when he saw George who looked at him as he stepped into the hallway till the nurse could get John calmed down as the last thing George wanted was for John to have a panic attack. 

George could bring John to the house a week later as the doctors wanted to keep him to do some testing as Martha brought the boys along so they could meet their new brother as John clinged to Laff who smiled at him when they gave Laff the iPad so he could talk to the boys. After everyone was introduced to their new little brother they went to the playroom as Martha brought John down in a wheelchair as she placed him at the table with Laff who smiled at him when they started drawing together when John gave Laff a slight smile when Thomas and James were playing with the video games.  
John came home a few days later as Geroge and Martha did the same thing that they did with Laff they placed John in their room just till he was comfortable when John stayed in the crib 

Herc 

Hercules was sitting in his classroom when he was pulled out of class when he saw his case manager as he wanted to run because he knew that he would be moved again “where am I going?” Herc asked when his case manager looked at him “good news is that you get to stay in the district.” Herc looked at her “bad news?” Herc asked as he crossed his arms over his chest “it’s not bad new buddy, this family wants you, they picked you out after they saw you during parent pick up.” Herc rolled his eyes “so what I’m a charity prize now?” Herc asked when he was so done 6 homes in the last 4 months “do you want to meet the dad?” Herc shook his head when they walked down the hall to the 5/6th grade wing as they walked into Mr.Washington's room as George smiled at him “thank you for bringing him down.” George said when he led the little boy to the bean bag chairs “Mr.Washington you want me?” Herc asked when George shook his head as Herc was in tears “why? No one wants me.” Herc told the older man “because I’m not anyone son,I see potential in you.” George said when Herc looked at him “I’m only 5 sir, I don’t see anything that would lead you to think that.” Herc told George as George was impressed with his new charge “You may not see it but I do, I see someone who needs to be shown what a loving family is and not pushed to the side.” George told Herc as his class will be back from specials soon as he needed to return Herc to his class when he held his hand out to Herc when they headed to the kindergarten/1st grade wing when he walked him to Mr.Lee’s room as he saw Laff as he smiled at him “I’ll pick you up after school is out with.” George said as Herc shook his head when he went to sit at his table with Laff when George shook his head to Lee who shook his head back as he already sent him an email about Herc.

Alex

Alexander Hamilton was sitting in his temporary foster families' house as a horrible hurricane just came thru and left him homeless and an orphan when they we’re trying to find all the young children homes as they placed most of them with families the only ones who were left where the ones who are very little so they sent them to America as they have families that are willing to help out when Alex was sent to live with a family who has 5 other boys when the lady who told Alex all about the trip gave very important instructions of what they expect in America as she made it sound horrible when Alex was scared as he didn’t want anyone who would be mean to him. Alex was on the plane along with the other kids when they were flying into NYC when Alex couldn’t sleep as he was too overwhelmed at the thought of new everything. 

George, Martha and the boys went to New York City for the day when they are going to go sightseeing and also go pick up their new foster son Alexander who is 3 about to turn 4 in a few weeks “mama, what is Alexander like?” John asked when he was in the stroller along with Laff “I don’t know baby, we’ll just have to see when he gets here, I heard that he’s a little on the shy side so everyone please be nice to him, we want him to feel welcomed into our family right?” Martha asked when the older boys shook their head as George took them to the theater district where they took pictures of the boys in front of some of the different theaters when John and Laff looked like they were enjoying themselves before they went to central park to let the boys play for a bit when they don’t need to get Alex till almost 7 tonight as they were going to stay in the city and head home tomorrow as by the time they get home it’s going to be past everyone’s bedtime.

George and Martha took the boys with them to the airport when they were all dressed for bed so all they have to do is put everyone to bed when they get back to the hotel when they heard Alex’s plane just arrived when George went threw security as he was going to pick up the little boy as he waited with the other parents “which one are you here for?” one of the mother’s asked when George smiled at her “Alexander Hamilton he’s 3.” George said as the mom shook her head “I’m here for a little boy he’s 7,I’m just doing this for the money.” George looked at her as he was going to say something when the first group of kids where coming off the plane as George had a picture of Alex when he spotted him as Alex looked so scared as George signed him into his care before he looked at the little boy when Alex didn’t have anything with him or on him besides a little tag that read “Alexander Hamilton age 3 orphan.” which George didn’t like as he carefully took it off Alex and handed it back ripped up “disgraceful, why would you place that on a young child didn’t he suffer enough losing his whole family in a natural disaster?” George asked when the lady looked at him as she looked at Alex “good day sir, if you need anything please call my office and if you need to find a new home for Alexander just let us know.” George wanted to do so much more but he kept his cool and looked at the little boy who is now in his care and about to drop from exhaustion at any moment so he lifted Alex into his arms when they walked back to the rest of the family who was holding posters that read “Welcome Home Alexander!” when George smiled at them as Martha got a good look at the smaller boy in her husband’s arms as Alex was on the small side of 3 when he could easily pass for 12-18 months old as they need to take Alex to the doctors for a basic exam so that they can see if Alex has any health issues. Martha bought a baby carrier a while ago for when they were fostering a little boy who was 10 months old as it was a quick fostering when he only stayed with them for 3 weeks before they found a more permanent house for him to live in with his grandparents “darling you want me to do what?” George asked when Martha brought along the carrier as she smiled at her husband “Alex is the size of an older baby, we can put him in the carrier as he’s a little on the clingy side and still get what we need to do so he can still feel like we’re not abandoning him.” Martha said as she saw how tight Alex was holding onto George as he said ok when they tried it and Alex didn’t fight it so it’s a win win for all. Back at the hotel Martha read to all the boys while George gave Alex a bath and got him dressed for bed as Alex slept in the crib they asked to be put in their room. 

After all the boys were in bed the parents sat at the table and read the email about Alex when George didn’t like it one bit when the email made Alex seem like he was a trouble maker instead of an innocent child who just lost his family. “Alex might be our toughest case George.” Martha said when George looked at her “we dealt with Tommy and James my love so we can handle a scared little boy who needs a family.” George said as Martha shook her head when they heard Alex having a nightmare when George walked over to the crib and rubbed Alex’s back when he was opening his eyes as George smiled at him when he lifted Alex into his arms as he took him to the table as Martha smiled at him “hey sweetie.” Martha said as Alex was clinging to George who rubbed his back when George did his best to keep the little boy calm and comforted till he felt like he could hand Alex over so he can make Alex some warm milk to help him go back to sleep as George got a new sippy cup from the diaper bag as he poured milk into it as he placed the cup in the microwave as he heated it up for 30 seconds before he placed the lid back on and handed it to Alex when he watched the little boy as Alex didn’t know what to do as the parents showed Alex how to drink out of the cup when Alex drank most of the milk before he fell back asleep as Martha placed him back in the crib and kissed his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goggle translate  
> French : "Je mouille le lit."  
> English : "I wet the bed."


	8. Alex gets diagnosed with a speech impairment,selective muteness and shyness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha takes Alex to his speech evaluation and his speech doctor watches Alex before he diagnoses him with three separate speech disorders. 
> 
> Yes I will be adding a hint of a certain thing that will happened later on and Martha is going to be a huge help via her Etsy shop.

Laff has been home resting along with Alex and John who doesn't have any school on Fridays so they just hangout at home with their mom as she normally takes Friday off from her Etsy shop so she can take her little boys somewhere fun but since Laff is still sick she doesn't want to risk him either getting more sick or getting others sick so they stay home till later on this afternoon when Alex has his speech evaluation to see why he’s not talking like he used to as Martha hopes that they can as a team with Dr.Wilson and this new doctor make a diagnosis for Alex as Martha is guessing that either her older boy said something or something happened at school that would make Alex not want to talk. Alex and John are on the couch watching TV as Martha set up Laff’s breathing treatment when Martha made something for Laff to wear when they are out and about as she has left over fabrics from when she used to make blankets for her shop but they didn’t sell that well so she took them off “Laff do you want the puppy fabric or the ocean fabric?” Martha asked as she showed her son who pointed to the puppy one as Martha shook her head and smiled at him as she will be in her office as she has the baby monitor so she can hear the boys if they need anything. 

Martha took 3 of her boys with her as she had to take Alex to his doctor's appointment with the speech pathologist “Alex we’re going to see a special doctor who will work with you on your speech.” Martha told her younger son who looked at her when he didn’t like the doctors they always make you get shots and Alex doesn’t like getting shots when Laff looked at him when he still had his cough but it was clearing up as the treatments are working “mama, why is Alex sad?” Laff asked when Martha looked at her son “I think he's a scared baby, but Alex there will be no shots.” Martha said as Alex shook his head when they arrived at the outpatient clinic when Martha got the stroller out of the trunk when she placed Alex and John as she made Laff wear a mask for everyone’s protection as it’s blue with puppies and dog bones on it before she placed the boys in the seats before they walked inside as Laff held onto the side of the stroller when they walked to the elevator and went to the 3rd floor as Laff pushed the button before he placed his hand on the stroller again “thank you sweetheart.” Martha said when the elevator moved when Laff looked at his mom when he’s not use to the elevator as Martha smiled at him as she rubbed his head when the elevator stopped as they got off and walked into the speech and language clinic as Martha checked Alex in “Alex Hamilton is here to see Dr.Jason.” Martha told the receptionist who smiled at her “Alexander Hamilton for a speech evaluation?” The reception asked when Martha shook her head “Johnny and Laff want to go play with some of the toys? Alex and I will come sit with you guys after I get Alex all settled in.” Martha said when the boys said ok when Laff helped his brother out of the stroller before they walked over to the toys as Laff just watched his brother as he didn’t want to get anyone sick. 

Alex was all checked in when Martha took Alex over to the boys when she smiled at Laff “how are you feeling sweetie?” Martha asked when she needed to give Laff another breathing treatment when they get home as Laff shook his head when he gave a thumbs up “Alex, I’m ready for you buddy.” Dr.Jason said when he smiled at the little boy as Martha told the doctor before hand so he would know all about Alex when the doctor shook his head “I’ll be in the waiting room with your brothers waiting for you, and Alex this isn’t a test it’s just a good way to see if your speech is improving and if we need to put you in speech therapy.” Martha told her son when Alex shook his head when he went with the doctor as they walked into a room filled with toys and flash cards when Alex sat at the table as Dr.Jason smiled at him as he pulled out some fidget toys to help Alex feel more comfortable “thank you.” Alex said when Dr.Jason smiled at him when he watched Alex and see how he plays while he talked to Alex and took notes when he could see that Alex has major anxiety and speech issues so he’ll start setting up appointments for Alex so that they can work on him talking as Alex can talk but he needs help garnering his words so people can understand him. Alex handed the fidget toy back but Jason told him that he can keep it as Alex shook his head, “I have some goldfish if you want a pack?” Jason said as Alex shook his hand “what do we say buddy?” Dr.Jason asked when Alex sighed please when Jason smiled at him and handed Alex a snack size pack of goldfish. 

Dr.Jason told Martha how well Alex did as she smiled at him when Alex was sharing with his brothers “Alex can talk, that's not the problem, what Alex needs is speech therapy so we can work on his annunciation of his speech and shyness.” Jason told Martha when she looked at her son “how many times a week would you recommend?” Martha asked when Jason smiled at Alex “I don’t want to overwhelm him at first so once a week and if he needs more time then I’ll add another day, how is he at home with his brothers?” Jason asked when Martha looked at her boys “depends on the day, some day he’ll talk with anyone but other days he’s just mute.” Martha told the doctor when he took more notes to add to Alex’s file when Alex was holding his snack to his mom who smiled at him “did you say thank you?” Martha asked when Alex signed thank you when Jason smiled at him as he said that he’ll start Alex’s sections next week so that they can have time to get Alex’s insurance info “ready to go see daddy?” Martha asked when all the boys said yes when Martha placed Alex back in the stroller before they said bye to the doctor and made it to the car when Martha helped the little boys into the car as Laff got into his seat when he handed his mask over to his mom when she placed it in her purse after she placed the stroller in the trunk before she checked all the kids buckled as Alex needed help so his mom helped him. 

Martha took the boys to go see George when he was coming back from a field trip to the Natural History Museum in DC as they left at 7 this morning so that they can be back by the time school gets out “mommy where are we going?” John asked when Martha pulled into the school parking lot “we’re going to see daddy who went on a field trip today to DC he should be back soon.” Martha said as she smiled at her boys when she handed Laff his mask when he put it on “I want a cool face thingy!” John said as Martha smiled at him as she was going to make her boys masks for when they are sick as she already has some ideas for what the boys would like for fabric when she already made Alex and John their mask since they are the same size as she needs to make Thomas and James their mask when Herc can make his own ask when she sat down with him and thought him how to sew when he smiled when he was so proud of himself as his mask is blue with flowers on it while Alex and John’s mask are kinda twin mask when Martha sew the boys names inside so they don’t mix them up as Martha made Alex a blue Toy Story mask with Buzz and Woody when John’s mask has Slinky and Mr.Potato Head on it “what kind of fabric would the older boys want?” Martha asked when she was looking at fabrics on her phone when Laff was sitting in the passenger's seat next to her when Martha was going to make Thomas a Batman mask and James a Spider-man mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to be in speech therapy from 3rd-9th grade and my speech teacher in 3rd and 4th grade used to give me snacks at the end of my session to take back with me to class.


	9. An afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a look into the boys afternoon where one of the older boys get in trouble!

George heard that his younger boys are at the school waiting for for him as he smiled when he had to leave early this morning so he couldn’t see them when they woke up as Martha texted him a cute picture of John and Alex asleep in their bed as John was holding Alex close to him while Martha got the other 3 up and ready for school as Catherine stayed with the little boys at home so she didn’t have to wake them up as she just dropped Peggy off at her daycare center. 

Marth got back in time for Laff to be awake when she thanked Catherine before she headed to Laff and Herc’s room when she smiled at Laff as she carried him to the couch as she set him down before she walked into the kitchen and got everything she needed for Laff’s breathing treatment when she spent a little one on one time with her son when they watched an episode of Dinosaurs Trains off Hulu before the little boys woke up so Martha brought them down and placed them on the couch when they watched TV as Martha made all of them breakfast “Alex milk or juice?” Martha asked as Alex signed milk when Martha poured some into a sippy cup before she asked the other boys when they wanted juice as Martha made them one sippy cup and a tumble for Laff as she just made a big thing of eggs for everyone along with fruit. Martha got all the plates ready to go when she used the divided plates where she placed the eggs in the mane section and the fruit in one of the side section before she called the boys into the kitchen as the little boys came while Laff stayed on the couch as Martha looked at him with a smile as she took the mask off his head when she needed to wash all the parts before Laff’s next treatment after lunch right before she makes him go rest in his room where he can watch an episode or a movie or they get Laff's school work done. 

George was wearing his jeans, sneakers, and a school shirt when he came out to the parking lot when he saw his wife’s car when Laff was sitting in the front seat as George knocked on the window as all the kiddos looked at him and smiled at his boys when Laff unrolled the window down when George smiled at him “hey baby I love your mask! Did mommy make it for you?” George asked when Laff shook his head as John wanted out of his seat when George opened the car door as he unbuckled John when he held him as he looked at Alex who was playing with his new fidget toy “How was Mr.Alex’s doctors appointment?” George asked when Martha smiled at him “good, he’s diagnosed with 3 separate speech disorders, he’s going to do one day a week with Dr.Jason and if Alex needs more time then we’ll add another day.” Martha said when she smiled at Alex. 

Martha looked at her husband “how was DC?” Martha asked when she knew how excited her husband was to take his class on the annual field trip to DC “good, no one tried to cause any mayhem like in the past.” George said when Martha smiled at him “daddy can we go on the field trip?” Laff asked when George smiled at him “sure baby, mommy and I will set some money aside so that this summer we can spend a few days in DC.” George told the older boy who smiled at his dad “Alex wants to tell daddy what you got after your appointment?” Martha asked when Alex looked at his dad who smiled at him “goldfish.” Alex said when George smiled at the little boy “Dr.Jason was very kind and patient with Alex he didn’t push him into talking when he didn’t want to and even did everything he could do in order for Alex to feel comfortable.” Martha told George who smiled at Alex who was playing with his buck straps “are you going to take the other 3 home?” George asked when he has a few things to do before he can come home “sure, I have to get Laff his breathing treatment when we get home, but we can wait till the other 3 get out.” Martha said when George smiled at his boys when all his students are in the gym just playing till school is over with his team teacher “daddy has to go back to work but he’ll see you in a few hours.” George said when he kissed all the boys heads before he placed John back in his car seat while Laff got into his seat and buckled up as Geroge smiled at Martha as he kissed her “bye my love.” George said when Martha smiled at him “bye darling.” Martha said as George walked back to the school. 

Once all the boys are in the car Martha took them home when everybody wanted to talk about their day at the same time which made a lot of noise which Alex didn’t like as he was about to to cry when Martha looked at him as Alex was pulling his ear again “ok boys let’s keep the volume down till we get home then you boys can take turns and tell me about your day.” Martha told everyone who kept talking to inside voices.

Martha carried the little boys inside when they started homework time while Alex and John hung out on the couch watching TV along with Laff who was getting a breathing treatment “who needs a snack?” Martha asked when all the older boys said yes please as Martha got them a thing of fruit along with their juice boxes as they said thank you “babies on the couch do you need anything?” Martha asked when John shook his head when Martha made them a snack for them to share along with drink cups before she sat down and helped her boys with their homework as Laff was done with his treatment so Martha took the mask off before she kissed his head.

George came home when he saw his wife holding Alex on her hip while making dinner so after George said hi to all the other kids he walked over to Martha who smiled at him “how was the afternoon?” George asked when Martha told him everything that went down “it was a good afternoon, no one tried to hurt anyone Laff, Alex and John hangout on the couch while the other three did their homework.” Martha said when Alex wanted his daddy when George took him as George kissed his head “daddy.” Alex said when George smiled at him “want to come with daddy while he gets in his sweats?” Alex shook his head when George took him upstairs “it must be nice to have daddy on your side!” Thomas said when Martha looked at him “Thomas be nice, daddy is just spending time with Alex, he always does things with each of you all the time.” Martha said when Thomas was jealous of his little brother “yeah it must be nice to have daddy on your side.” James said as Martha looked at him before George came back with Alex in the baby carrier as the older boys looked at him “they are taking trash about Alex again.” John told his dad when his older brothers looked at him “shut your trap!” Thomas told his little brother as George thought they would have a good day as the last few days it’s been very mellow in the house “Thomas and James do we need to go upstairs and have a chat before dinner?” George asked as the boys said no “then be nice or daddy is going to take you upstairs and we’ll have a chat.” George said when the boys went back to their blocks when Laff, Herc and John where playing with them till Thomas picked up a block and looked at James when he chucked it at John when it smacked him right in the forehead as John started crying when George herd this and went to see why his son was crying “daddy!” John said as George lifted him up as he held him while he rubbed his back “what happened baby?” George asked as Martha was finishing placing Alex in his chair as she buckled him in when John was too upset to tell his dad when George placed John in the carrier as he saw the mark on his son’s forehead “who threw something at your brother?” George asked the boys playing with the blocks when everyone pointed to Thomas when George walked over to the little boy as he was so mad at him for hurting his brother as he didn’t want to hurt the boys so he placed him in timeout till he could cool off as Martha looked at him as she would handle dinner so she can handle Thomas when George was calmed down enough to deal with his son as Martha took John and held him when George took Thomas upstairs to the master bedroom when he placed him on the bed “Thomas you need to tell me why you threw a block at your brother’s head.” George said as Thomas looked at him “you only care about the babies! You took Alex with you instead of one of the older boys!” Thomas said when George looked at him as he signed “Thomas, the reason I picked your little brother is because Alex asked for me by name and he hasn’t been talking the last few weeks so any time he uses his voice mommy and I are pleased with him.” George said when Thomas crossed his arms over his chest “Alex doesn't need you to baby him the whole time.” Thomas told his dad “I’m not babying him, Alex has been thrown a lot so mommy and I do everything we need to make him comfortable.” George said when he sat next to Thomas “John doesn't need you to attack him because you are upset.” George told his son when he placed Thomas over his lap when he started giving him swats when Thomas was crying as George gave him 15, 10 for hurting his brother and 5 for being rude when Thomas was a mess as George held him in his lap when he rubbed his back “when we get downstairs you need to say sorry to your brother.” George said as Thomas shook his head as his dad carried him downstairs to the kitchen as he placed Thomas at the table when Thomas said sorry before they ate dinner.


	10. Alex starts his therapies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has an assessment today with his occupational therapist while George takes the older four boys to the playground.
> 
> James see's someones who isn't supported to see him and George makes a mistake but fixes it.

Martha and George looked at their youngsters son who was asleep on the couch after they had movie night when all the other boys are in bed “I’ll take Alex upstairs to his crib.” George said as Martha shook her head as she smiled at her husband when George careful lifted Alex into his arms when Alex woke up a little bit but went back to sleep when George rubbed his back “tomorrow Alex starts his physical and occupational therapy as they are coming to the house and just watch Alex and see what he needs to work on.” Martha told George who shook his head when he’s going to take everyone but John to the park as they thought that someone that Alex is close to can help him if he needs extra support when the parents thought either Laff, Herc or John as those four have grown closer over the months that Alex has joined their lives. 

George got all the boys loaded up in the car when Martha smiled and waved as they drove off when she waited with her little boys in the playroom as Alex was a little more chatty today as Martha would take it as John always brought out a little more of Alex then the other boys “mommy, Alex asked me to ask you if he could have some water.” John said when Martha smiled at the boys “how do we ask Alex?” Martha asked when Alex looked at her as he did his best to use his voice but gave up halfway through as he sighed “water please.” When Martha shook her head and got the boys some water before the doorbell rang when Martha got it as she smiled at Alex’s Therapist as she welcomed her in “Alex, Brie is here.” Martha said as Alex looked at the new person as John rubbed his back as Brie smiled at the boys “hey Alex who is your friend?” Bree asked as Alex pointed to John before he signed brother as Martha smiled at Alex’s when they have been working with Alex on using his sign language which took quite a while for him. “I heard that he is seeing my brother-in-law Jason for speech, does he have any service at school or is it all going to be at home?” Brie asked when Martha told her that Alex is learning ASL and his school is very helpful with that as Brie took notes as she smiled at the boys when Alex and John were talking as John could tell his brother was scared when he did his best to comfort him “it’s ok Alex, mommy wouldn’t let anyone who is mean into the house so if mommy trust her then she has to be be nice right?” John asked when Alex shook his head “so who is Alex’s biggest supporter out of all his brothers?” Brie asked when Martha told her that the youngest 4 are very close and the older 2 are not a huge fan of the little boys. 

Brie watched them as she took notes as Alex needed a lot of help with certain things as John helped him “Alex can you drink with a straw or just a sippy cup?” Brie asked when Martha got Alex one of the tumblers when Alex took it with a confused look on his face “just do your best sweetie.” Martha said when Alex shook his head as he took a drink while using the straw when Brie asked if any of the little boys can use a cup without a lid when John, Laff, Herc and the older boys can but Alex still has issues as he spills the cup and gets upset when he isn’t a huge fan of getting wet or dirty. 

After Brie was done with her observation she told Martha that she can come to Alex’s school or they can work on it all at home as she wants to work with Alex two days a week when Martha said that they can do one section at home and another at home. 

George was on his way home with the rest of the boys home when Alex was sitting on the couch watching TV while John was in time out, yelling at his mom which is very rare that he gets upset or even yells when he is a very mellow kid “Johnny you can come out of time out.” Martha said when John did as he had tears running down his face “sorry mommy!” John said when Martha held him as she rubbed his back when she kissed his head “it’s ok baby, mommy still loves you.” Martha said as they always try to show the two little boys that even if they have to go sit in timeout for some time they still love them unconditionally when John was always clingy after he’s in timeout as his mom held him and placed him in the baby carrier so she could still get what she needed to get done. George came home when he carried Laff inside as he fell at the playground as he was upset when George brought a mini first aid kit with them in the car just in case someone gets hurt as Laff was sucking his thumb when George places Laff on the couch next to his brother as the rest of the boys walked in “Thomas and James go stand in the corner.” George said when the older boys thought it would be a good idea to push Herc when they were playing in the grass as George was dealing with Laff till he heard his son crying before he looked up and saw his older boys standing over Herc when they were going to beat him up till Geroge rush over to them and stopped them as he lifted Herc into his arms when Herc was crying “I think everyone is tired and we need to go home where everyone can take a nap.” George said when he looked at his older boys “when we get home I want both of you in timeout and after words you will get a spanking for being mean to your brother.” George said when he loaded the little boys into the car as he buckled them into their seats. 

Martha told George about Alex’s appointment when he smiled at his little boy “what will they be working on?” George asked when Martha said that they will work on his sensory issues and learn how to do basic things that most 4 years old can do because our little boy is smart with school and he still needs help with his gross motor skills.” Martha said when George shook his head “I have to go deal with our older boys because they thought it would be a good idea to be mean to their brothers.” George said when Martha shook her head as she rubbed her face when Alex looked at his dad when George smiled at him “daddy will be back then we’ll cuddle.” George told Alex who shook his head when he was sucking his thumb before he turned back to the TV. 

George took the older boys upstairs when they walked into the master bedroom when George sat on the bed as Thomas was in the corner “since Jamie is a follower and I know didn’t push your little brother down while I was dealing with Laff so he’ll going to get 10 and Tommy is going to get 15 because I know that you looked at me helping your brother and took an opportunity to show what power you have over all the little boys.” George said as he placed James over his lap and started as he didn’t want to hurt his son but he also didn’t want him to keep following his brother's lead. After George was done spanking James he rubbed his back before he placed James in his lap when he held him as James was crying harder then normal so George knew something was going on as he looked at his son “hey, what’s wrong? Daddy spanked you but all is forgiven buddy.” George said when James looked at him “I saw him daddy.” James said as George looked at him “who baby?” George asked when James shook his head as he didn’t want to talk as George knew this was bad as James was shutting down “Thomas stay in the corner I’ll be back.” George said when he lifted James into his arms as they headed downstairs when Martha saw them “where’s Thomas?” Martha asked “bigger problems then are coming up my love.” George said as Martha shook her head “what’s wrong baby?” Martha asked when she took James “I saw him at the park today and Thomas didn’t believe me when I pointed him out, then Herc was trying to talk to me and that’s when Thomas pushes him down for the fun of it when I told him to stop but daddy came over and told us that we’re going to get a spanking when we get home.” James said as his dad felt bad for spanking him as he didn’t ask either “James, daddy is so sorry that he spanked you because it wasn’t your fault that Thomas was being mean to you and Herc.” George told the little boy as he was going to do something to make it up to him “I’m going to go back upstairs and talk to your brother but daddy is going to take you later on tonight and we can do something just the two of us.” George said as James shook his head. 

George went to the master bedroom as he saw Thomas so he called him over “why were you being mean to your brothers? He saw his dad at the park today and you didn’t believe him then when Herc was talking to him, Thomas you know that when you see someone who isn’t supposed to be at the playground you tell us.” George said when Thomas looked down at his feet when George placed him over his lap “you're getting 20, 10 for pushing Her, 10 for being mean to them and 5 for lying to daddy.” George said when Thomas was crying a little bit as George started as he hated when his son is mean to the other boys. Thomas was a hot mess after his spanking so George allowed him to seek comfort for as long as he needed when both his boys had come from abusive homes where they were uses to be yelled at or physical hurt so the first few years were hard for them till they started fostering when they didn’t like the new found attention on other kids. 

George takes James with him to get ice cream to make up for the mistake he made when he placed James in his car seat “what kind of ice cream will you get buddy?” George asked when James looked at him as he sucked his thumb which he doesn't do often only when he’s stressed out or has a hard day “chocolate chip.” James asked when George shook his head when he smiled at him “that sounds good buddy.” George said as they made it to the ice cream shop before Geroge helped James out as he held his hand when they walked inside as James was getting better as George helped him order when James wanted up so George lifted him up and held him on his hip when he rubbed his back “do you want anything to drink?” George asked when he got himself an ice tea when James shook his head as his dad got him a small lemonade “tell the other boys we say hi!” one of the workers said when George smiled at him when he shook his head as they found a table as James was sitting in his dad’s lap when he just needed cuddles as George just took it when the older boys are not cuddlers as the workers brought their ice cream and drinks out as George thanked them when James started eating his ice cream when George smiled at him when they talked before George payed “are you ready to go home?” George asked when James said no as George looked at him “why not baby?” George asked when James looked at him “Thomas is going to call me a nark.” James said when George sighed and looked at him “no he won’t buddy, because you can sleep in the big bed.” George told his son when they made it to the car as James got into his seat when George helped buckle him in when George smiled at him and kissed his head when he got into the driver's seat when they made it home as James was asleep do George carried him inside as Martha smiled at her boys when George took James upstairs to the master bedroom when he placed James in bed as he carefully got him changed into his PJ’s. 

James didn’t go to school the next morning as he had a hard night of sleep so they didn't want to send James to school and him have a meltdown or bad day where no one gets anything out of it so James is just sitting on the couch with his little brothers as Laff started back to school today when George told his teacher to have Laff come to his classroom if he’s having any issues as Laff still has a little bit of his cough and wheezing sound “mama, I’m tired.” James said as Martha looked at him “ I know my love, why don’t you go lie down in daddy and my bed and I’ll put a move on for you and you can use the special weighted blanket that I keep in the closet.” Martha said as James looked like he was going to burst into tears when Martha rubbed his back when James was in her arms as Alex and John looked at them when they didn’t care as they went back to watching their show.


	11. James big turn around.

Martha took all the boys to the store when she needs to grab a few things for dinner and a few snacks items for the boys lunches when Alex was still asleep so Martha careful carrier him to the car when she placed him in his car seat when James was holding John’s hand when they made it to the car as Martha smiled at the two of them “thank you Jamie for helping with your brother.” Martha said when James smiled at her when James isn’t around Thomas he’s such a nice kid but whenever he is around him brother he’s a different person as Martha placed John in his car seat when she buckled him in as James got into his booster seat when he buckled up as Martha smiled at him as they made it to the store when Martha placed the baby carrier on so she can carry Alex as John held James hand when Martha took her son’s hand when they crossed the street as Martha grabbed a cart when she lifted John into the seat when she pushed him as James held onto the cart when they started shopping as James picked out what snacks he wants to add to their lunches when he picked apple sauce squeezes and some fruit snacks before he got on the back of the cart when Martha picked up everything that she needed for dinner when she let the boys pick a special treat for being so good when James helped his brother pick what candy he wanted when John picked a baby bottle pop when James picked a Kinder Joy Egg “what about Alex he needs a treat also because he was the best of us all.” James told his mom who smiled at him “yes he was,baby let’s get him something to eat.” Martha told the boys when James picked Alex a pack of mini M&M’s when Martha put them in the cart when they checked out before they headed home. 

George brought the boys home when Laff had a good day when his wheezing started to go away as the day went on as Thomas smiled at his partner in crime as he missed him all day long “want to cause mayhem?” Thomas asked when James said no when Thomas looked at him when James never said no to him “why? You love being my partner in crime.” Thomas said when James crosses his arms over his chest “I figured out what I wanted to be and it’s a helpful person because mommy was proud of me today.” James said as George smiled at him when he was proud of his son “I don’t like you anymore!” Thomas told his brother when he walked away when George looked at his son who looked sad when Thomas and James were best friends in the house “daddy what did I do?” James asked with tears running down his face when George walked up to him when he got on James level and hugged his son before he looked at him and wiped the tears away “shh, you didn’t do anything wrong, Thomas just needs to understand that you are not the same person anymore and you are trying to change.” George told James when he hugged him when George took James to the recliner as George placed James on his chest before he put the footrest up as he felt his son wrap his arms arms around his neck when James placed his face on his dad’s shoulder when James was crying hard as Martha let them have their space when she took all the kids outside to play in the playground as George placed a blanket on his son as he calmed him down. 

After James was calmed down he was half asleep so George carefully placed him on the couch with the blanket before he went to find his son who was in his room sitting on his bed with his arms across his chest “what’s wrong?” George asked when he sat down next to his son “I lost my best friend.” Thomas said when George looked at him “you didn’t lose James, he just doesn’t want to cause trouble with you.” George told his son when he held him to his side as Thomas was upset “I can’t make friends with the little kids, they just don’t understand what I’ve been through like James did as we’ve been very close.” Thomas said when George shook his head “I know that you and James share the same background but you might be surprised when you are nice to the little boys because they need an older brother who will be there for them.” George said when Thomas shook his head as his dad hugged him.

George knew that he needed to sit down with both his boys as they are very close and he doesn’t want them to break their bond over a small argument as now both his boys are upset “my love we need to sit down with the boys and talk to them about their argument.” George told Martha who shook her head “yeah I can’t stand them not talking to each other since their bond is closer than Alex and John.” Martha said as George shook his head as James was waking up “hey baby how was your nap?” Martha said when James walked over to his parents when George smiled at him when he lifted James into his arms as he placed him on his hip when George rubbed his sons back as dinner is almost ready when George placed James at the table when he collected the rest of the kids when Thomas looked at his normal seat next to James as he looked at Laff “swap with me.” Thomas said when Laff said no as the parents looked at him “Thomas no seat swapping, after dinner, you, James, mommy and I need to talk because we don’t like you two not talking to each other.” George said when everyone started eating dinner as the other boys told Martha about their day when she smiled at them. 

After dinner Martha let all the younger kids play upstairs while she and George sat on the couch with the older boys when they needed to talk to them “boys why are you two upset?” George asked as James didn’t say when Thomas still looked upset when Martha looked at them as she rubbed Thomas' hair when she kissed his head “babies we need to talk because your bond is so much stronger than anyone we know so please talk to each other.” Martha said when Thomas started “I don’t hate you Jamie, I was just mad that you didn’t want to play with me anymore.” Thomas said when James shook his head “I want to play with you Tommy, I just don’t want to be mean to the little boys anymore because they are great people.” James said as Thomas shook his head “I’ll try to be nice to them, daddy told me that we’re their older brothers and they look up to us so we have to try our best.” Thomas said when James and him hugged as they are back on good roots when they went to go play together when they went upstairs to play with their brothers.


	12. Martha makes masks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha makes masks for the corona virus as she sells them on her Etsy shop.

Middle of the school year everything stopped as the world was in a global pandemic, school had been moved to online when all the boys stayed home, all of Alex’s speech therapy was done via Zoom meeting and George needed to still teach his students along with helping the boys understand their school work as its 2 different grade levels as the younger boys are done with school so they just hangout at home as Martha for their school every morning while they get their older boys ready for school they get to watch “Magic School Bus.” Before they do some of their education work, John is going into kindergarten next school year and Alex will be in the gifted kindergarten class which the boys are sad that they won’t be in the same kindergarten class but they will still see each other at lunch and on the playground. 

George looked at his younger sons who are doing their workbooks as Thomas and James are on their iPads doing there online work when they have a zoom class today after lunch so while the little boys are upstairs taking their naps and Laff and Herc are doing their silent reading Martha will sit down with them and help them set up while George is in the home office doing his own zoom class meeting with his students. 

George was holding Alex in his lap after Alex fell asleep in his dad’s lap after lunch when Alex needed cuddles to help him fall asleep so George took him to the office as he smiled at him “my love do you want me to take Alex with me to his room?” Martha asked when George smiled at her “Alex is content with me and he’s a heavy sleeper so my class won’t wake him up.” George said when he smiled at his wife who walked in and kissed his head before she kissed Alex also “I also have the couch and pack n play if I need to put Alex down.” George said when Alex shifted a little bit when his parents smiled at him when they heard the older boys going crazy “I better go make sure that no one is hurting anyone or daddy is going to have to have a chat with a few of our boys.” Martha told George “darling just go easy on them, I think they miss their friends and school.” George said as Martha shook her head when it’s been quite difficult for some of the kids to understand that they can’t go to school when they have a lot of meltdowns and tears from mostly Herc, Laff, and Thomas who love going to school and seeing their friends while James isn’t a huge fan of school as Thomas is his only friend as everyone is nice to him but no one wants to play with him and he thinks he knows why as Thomas is overly protective of him and makes it impossible for anyone to close to him as he can’t wait to go back to school and be in a different class then his brother so he can make friends. 

After all the boys were done with their school work Martha was in her craft room making more masks when Herc was in the room with her making his own masks as he makes the kids size masks when his mom is letting him model the demo mask so she can take stock photos for her shop as Martha let the little boys put their masks on when she smiled at them as she was willing to help anyway she is willing as Martha made over $200 just on mask when Martha is putting it away for more material so she can make more masks when Martha takes Herc and Alex with her to the craft shop when Alex likes to hangout with his mom and brother when Alex is talking more and more when his speak therapy is helping him “Herc do you and Alex want to come with me tonight and get more fabric?” Martha asked when Herc shook his head as he finished his mask when he held it up as Martha smiled at her son “that looks great baby! Do you want to add it to the shop?” Martha asked as Herc said yes as he made a mask with Olaf on it “Alex likes the mask I made him.” Herc said when he made all his brothers backup masks just in case they needed to wash their masks when Martha smiled at him “what pattern did you choose?” Martha asked when they have shelves filled with fabrics “Lighting McQueen.” Herc told his mom when he was getting started on another mask for the shop. 

After dinner Martha took Alex and Herc to get some fabric for some orders as Martha helped Alex put his mask on as Herc did it himself when Herc was holding Alex’s hand till Martha got a cart as she placed Alex in the cart before they headed to the fabric section as Martha has a list on her phone of how much of each fabric she needed as she needed to fill at of orders as she knew it would be harder for Martha to get certain fabrics as everyone is making masks. George stayed at the house when he needed to get some lesson planning done when Geroge put a movie on as John was in a cool off corner when he was having a hard time lately as Alex and him are use to going to the park or somewhere fun but they can’t because everything is closed “Johnny are you calmed down?” George asked when John shook his head as he walked over to his dad who held him in his lap when John just sat in his lap cuddling his dad who kissed his head. 

Martha got home when the boys were asleep when George helped bring the boys in when he carefully carried Alex in as he placed Alex in his toddler bed when he covered him. George carried Herc into his room as he placed him in his bed as he placed the covers on him and kissed his head when he helped Martha bring the fabric into the craft room when he kissed her “I’ll be very busy the next few days because I got several orders to fill.” Martha said as George shook his head “will your little buddy help you?” George asked when he thought it was cool that Herc liked to sew “yeah he’s excited to help me make all the kids mask that a lot of parents ordered for their kids, he has 20 masks to make but I told him not to stress because everyone knows that our masks are hand made by order.” Martha said when George shook his head “you to babe, don’t stress about filling orders ok?” George asked when Martha shook her head.

Herc was up early the next day when he headed to the craft room and started on making a masks when his mom printed out a few order forms the night before when George heard a noise downstairs as he went to see who was up as he smiled at his son as Herc looked up “morning buddy how did you sleep?” George asked when Herc smiled at him “good, mommy printed out a few order forms for me.” Herc told his dad who sat next to him “I know but mommy and I have a rule about you being in the craft room without supervision so why don’t you come with daddy and we can go make breakfast for everyone.” George said when Herc said ok when he put the mask down as he followed his dad into the kitchen when Goerge placed Herc at the counter and made coffee for himself and Martha “how is school going for you bud?” George asked when he was worried about his boys doing distance learning as some are taking well to it and others are not “good, I don’t mind staying home, it gives me more time to get better at my sewing skills.” Herc told his dad “remember school first masks second, don’t fall behind on your school so you can help your mom.” George said as Herc shook his head as Thomas and Laff came down when Thomas felt his brother was going to slow as he ‘helped’ him down the stairs when Thomas gave Laff a shove as Laff fell down the stairs as Laff was screaming and crying when George checked on the sound as he saw Laff on the floor and Thomas behind him as George lifted Laff up as he held him when he placed Laff on the counter as George check him over as Laff needed comfort “Thomas corner.” George said as Thomas did when George did his best to hold his son and cook breakfast when Laff was still upset “as-tu des owwies?” George asked when Laff said no as George felt better as Martha came down “I heard crying is everyone ok?” Martha asked when George explained everything as Martha looked at Thomas “He was going slow.” Thomas told his parents “you don’t shove him down the stairs.” Martha said when she took Thomas to the master bedroom when she gave Thomas 10 swats when she held him as they talked as Thomas said sorry when Martha took him downstairs when Thomas said sorry to Laff who was sitting at the counter eating some eggs along with Herc when George got them some juice before he kissed their heads.

Everyone but Alex was up and ate breakfast as Martha was in the craft room starting on her masks when Herc wanted to join her but George told him to do school then he can make masks with his mom as his school day is over at 1:30 as he has his Zoom call today as he likes his teacher when he and Laff help each other with their school work when George had all the older boys sit at the table as John was in the playroom watching his show when Alex was up when he made his way to the steps as he took his time as George smiled at him “morning baby, how did you sleep?” George asked when Alex rubbed his eyes “good.” Alex said when George smiled at him as Alex had his speech therapy today after lunch when George served Alex his breakfast when he got him a sippy cup when Alex sat down with his brothers as he ate when Laff, and Herc smiled at him when Alex smiled back.

After a long day with Thomas and James wanting to control everything so George sat them at the counter when he can help Laff and Herc as they still some one on one time with their dad “Boys will you two behave?” George asked when James shook his head as he joined his brothers at the table when Thomas was being stubborn when George let him just sit till he was ready to join his brothers. John and Alex where playing with their legos when Martha called them in so she can have them try on masks so she can take pictures of them for her Etsy shop when she handed John a Spider-man mask and Alex a Harry Potter one as it was a little to big on his face so Martha found one that fit him as she’ll have one of the older boys try on the Harry Potter one when Martha handed Alex a green mask with a Dino on it when Martha helped Alex put it on when Martha has the boys stand in front of the screen she had set up for photos when John went first as Martha took some different pictures of him as she wanted to show how the mask looked when Alex waited his turn “I’m going to make some for all your friends Aaron, Angelica, Eliza and Peggy then we can drop them off.” Martha told the boys as she already has some set out for the four other kids when Martha made sure that all the girls masks are different when she made Peggy a Frozen mask, Eliza a Trolls mask, Angelica a Moana mask, and Aaron a Flash mask when she was going to take who ever wanted to go with her and deliver them as Alex and Eliza are best friends as they have gotten close over the last few months when Alex was asking if Eliza can come over as they had weekly play date when Peggy would play with John as those four are close as they can be but since the corona virus hit they can’t do their play dates anymore which makes the little boys sad so hopefully them seeing their friends can help them with the sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English: "do you have any owwies?"  
> France: "as-tu des owwies?"


	13. Catch up chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha takes the four younger boys with her to drop off masks for their friends  
> George and Martha takes the boys on a family outing when they figure out the truth of one of their neighbors  
> A certain little boy joins the family.

Mask drop off! 

Martha took the four younger boys to drop off the masks to all their friends as the older boys still had some school worksheets to finish “boys be good for mommy, and wear your masks.” George said when the boys said ok when they headed to the car when Alex got in his car seat as Martha bucked him in before she turned to John and buckled him in when she looked at her boys in the back as she smiled at them “we’re going to go see Aaron first then we’ll go across town and drop of the girls masks.” Martha said as she got in the driver's seat when the boys were talking among themselves when they made it down the street as Martha took the boys with her as they walked up to the house as Alex rang the doorbell as Aaron smiled at him when Alex handed the mask over “I made all the kids masks for their own safety.” Martha said when Aaron’s parents smiled at her “thank you, it’s crazy times that we’re in now a day so thank you for making a mask that would fit our son’s face.” Aaron said as they said bye before they left and headed across town to the Schyler sisters house when Alex was excited to see his best friend when he missed her. 

“mama, are we going to see Eliza.” Alex asked when Martha smiled at him “yes baby, we’re going to go see your best friend but we can’t touch her because we need to be careful and not hug anyone because we don’t want to get sick.” Martha told the boys when they all shook their heads when they arrived at their friends house as everyone got out of the car when Alex was excited when Herc took his brother’s hand when they headed to the door when Laff rang the doorbell “hey boys don’t you look handsome in your masks!” Cathrine told all the boys “here’s the masks for the girls, I sewed the girls initials inside the masks so that they don’t get them mixed up.” Martha told Cathrine when she smiled behind her mask “thank you Martha, it’s just so hard to find good masks nowadays that fit small faces.” Cathrine said as she took the masks “yeah, I had to make different sizes for all the boys and I had them model them so I can see what size fits as Peggy and Alex are the same size, John and Eliza fit the same size, Angelica and the older boys are close to the same size.” Martha said when Cathrine smiled at her “say bye boys, we needed to get home.” Martha said as everyone told the girls bye before they got into the car. 

Family bike ride/ Saving Burr! 

Thomas and James finishes their school work when everyone come back home as everyone went on a walk when they brought along the wagon that holds the 2 younger boys as they normally bring it along to the boys sport games when Alex normally sleeps or just hang out with John when they are not to much into their older brothers games. After everyone was loaded up either in the wagon or on their bikes the family headed to the local bike trail when the older boys were a good way ahead of the parents “boys keep in eyesight of us!” George yelled out when Laff and Herc slowed down and waited for their parents then James stopped also and waited but Thomas kept on going “fine everyone who waited for us gets to go with daddy tonight and get a special treat after dinner.” Martha told the boys when Thomas stopped as he looked at his parents when he waited “I stopped “do I get a treat also?” Thomas asked when he looked at everyone “sorry buddy, we asked everyone to be where we could see everyone but you kept on going so while I take your brothers out tonight before bed you are going to stay home.” George said as Thomas looked sad when he was trying to be good it’s just so hard “maybe next time we go on a family bike ride you can earn a special treat with daddy.” Martha told Thomas when he shook his head before he started his bike again when he rode off when his brothers followed him. 

After their bike ride the family headed back home when they passed the Burr’s house when Aaron was outside with his dad getting yelled at when his dad seemed very mad at him as George wanted to talk to Mr.Burr about being nice to the little boy but Martha told him to keep to himself unless Mr.Burr is abusive to Aaron as George shook his head when they put the bikes away till they head a smacking sound as George looked down the street and saw Aaron on the floor holding his face when his dad was standing over him calling him names and such “boys go inside with your mom, I’ll be back.” George told the boys when they headed inside as George walked down the street to the Burr’s house as he talked to Mr.Burr while Aaron looked at him as no one never stood up for him like George is doing “he’s my son! I can treat him any way I please!” Mr.Burr said when George looked at the older man “he’s just a child! What could he have done to get treated without any respect for you?” George asked when Mr.Burr pointed a finger in George’s chest “he’s my son! Back off, Aaron gets up and heads inside we’re not done talking!” Aaron shook his head when he headed inside as he looked at George one last time as his dad smacked him on his head very hard. 

George returned home when he saw his boys on the couch as he just needed some cuddles as he smiled at his younger boys when they all climbed up onto their dad who held them as he enjoyed the cuddles that his boys gave him “it’s ok daddy.” John told his dad who smiled at him and kissed his head “thank you Johnny, daddy loves you.” George told his son “how is Aaron?” Laff asked when George looked at his son “he needs help because his daddy isn’t being nice to him.” George told the boys “can we help him?” Alex asked when his dad smiled at him “we can try, but sometimes we can’t do anything because the police need to get involved and Aaron could be taken away and placed in another home.” George said when Martha rubbed his shoulder “we’ll do our best darling.” Martha said when George smiled at her as he kissed her.

Few weeks later 

George was watching the Burr house when he was worried about the little boy who lives in the house when Alex and John are with him as George looked down at them as he smiled at them till they heard screaming so George told the little boys to go back into the house when he was going to investigate what is going on as he called 9-1-1 many times to file a child neglect report as the cops came out to check it out and CPS has been to the house but they can’t see anything that would cause concern when George was going to do everything in his powers to help Aaron. Martha came to check on her husband when she looked at him “my love, I know that you are trying your best to help Aaron but there is only so much one person can do.” Martha said when George shook his head when he kissed her “I’m just worried, Aaron looked so scared and we all heard his dad smack Aaron, I saw the mark with my own eyes.” George said when Martha shook her head when they saw many cop cars outside the house when an unmarked car was also at the house when Aaron was taken away as he was scared and crying “I’ll see if he can get into our house, we don’t know much about their family my love.” Martha told George who shook his head as they can easily place an extra bed in the little boys room when Alex normally sleeps in the master bedroom in the pack n play. 

Arron joins the family. 

After almost a month of Aaron being shifted from home to home he finally got placed in the Washington house as George picked him up from his last foster home when George smiled at Aaron as Aaron was scared so George took him time to let Aaron warm up to him as he bought him some food on their way home while Martha is at the house getting Aaron’s bed ready when George helped placed Martha place one of the toddler beds into the boys room as Alex didn’t mind when his dad smiled at him “how excited are you two for getting a new roommate?” Martha asked when the boys were excited as they like Aaron but only got to have a few play dates before Mr.Burr said that Aaron was busy so they didn’t see him anymore. 

George got home when he carried the little boy in the house as Martha has all boys in the backyard so that Aaron wouldn’t get overwhelmed with everyone greeting him at the same time when George placed Aaron on the couch before he walked into the kitchen and grabbed Aaron a sippy cup filled with water as Alex was at the back door staring at his dad when George smiled at him as he let Alex in before Alex walked over to the couch and climbed up next to his new friend when Alex hugged Aaron “friend!” Alex said when his dad smiled at him “yeah buddy, Aaron is going to stay with us and he’s going to stay in your room with Johnny.” George told Alex when all the boys slowly started coming in as some had the excuse of going to the bathroom as others joined Alex on the couch when they made Aaron feel as comfortable as he could being in a new house. 

Aaron has a rough night going to sleep so he stayed in the master bedroom when his foster parents allowed him to sleep in their bed as Aaron felt comfortable when Alex was also asleep in his parents room in his bed when his dad rubbed his back when George kissed Alex’s head when Alex had his pacifier and blanket “night buddy, don’t be afraid to wake us up if you need anything, or has a nightmare.” Martha told Aaron when he was still scared when Martha rubbed his back in hopes of helping him fall asleep as Aaron sucked his thumb when his foster dad carefully replaced his thumb with a pacifier that he lied on the pillow so if Aaron wanted I he could use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know it's not normal for foster kids to sleep in their foster parents bedroom as they need their own room but I also know that someone who has been in a abusive house whole needs extra comfort.


	14. Stuffed animals ideas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need help coming up with some ideas for the boys comfort items.

I need some ideas for stuffed animals for the boys I was thinking John a turtle, Alex a puppy but I still 5 more stuffed animals, if you have any suggestions please comments, thank you!


	15. Stuffed Animals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story on the boys favorite stuffed animals that are their comfort items.

All the boys have a stuffed animal that means a lot to them like they try to bring their stuffed animal along with them for car rides and some try to bring them to school but their parents have a no stuffed animal at school rule so that they don’t get lost . 

Thomas and James 

George and Martha took their oldest boys shopping to see if they see anything they would like as Thomas and James picked out their stuffed animal when Thomas was trying to act all cool about picking his animal but secretly he loves his stuffed wolf as he told his parents that wolfs are strong and tough animals and he’s a strong and tough boy so he wanted an animal to match his personality while James on the other hand picked out a stuffed simple brown bear when it was soft just like his personality when Thomas was trying to get James to pick a tougher animal but his parents told Thomas to let James chose what he wanted when James smiled at his new toy when he hugged it. Thomas places his new toy on his bed when he looked at it occasionally when he smiled at his wolf till at one point he got in his bed and hugged his wolf when George smiled at him and took a picture of his son showing his softer side before he went to check on James who was in the kitchen helping his mom cook dinner with his bear sitting on the counter as James pretended to have the bear help cook. 

Herc,Laff and John 

After Herc,Laff, and John came into the house Martha and George took them to the local toy store to get their own stuffed animals when Laff was scared so George helped him when Herc was having a hard time choosing his toy when he knew once he saw what he wanted it would come to him as he stopped at the farm animals when he looked at all the pigs, cows, goats, sheep but nothing stuck till he saw the horse when he got so excited as his mom smiled at him “do you see something sweetie?” Martha asked when Herc shook his head when he pointed to the black and white horse as his mom handed it to him when Herc hugged it as George smiled at him “let’s see if we can find something for our little guys, what do you say Herc want to help your brothers find something?” George asked when Herc shook his head when he smiled at Laff who was shy as George took his hand when they walked the isles when Laff was looking at the jungle animals as his dad lifted him up so he could get a better look when Laff made a sound as his dad smiled at him when he saw Laff pointing at a stuffed monkey when George picked up the monkey when he handed it to Laff who hugged it “do you like buddy?” George asked when Laff shook his head when Martha felt John pulling her to the stuffed animal when they looked around for a while when John didn’t see anything that he wanted as his dad smiled at him “don’t worry your brothers have a hard time also, when you see something you will know.” George said when John shook his head when George smiled at him when they looked around as John didn't see anything just yet “hey guys! We just got a new shipment in and it’s a new toy that we are selling and it’s a stuffed turtle.” John gasped when he wanted the stuffed animal “Johnny would take one please.” George told the cashier when she handed John the stuffed turtle “thank you!” John said when they went to check out when it took Laff a while to hand over his new toy but after it was scanned the cashier handed it back to Laff with a smile “I see someone loves his new toy.” Laff shook his head “say thank you boys.” Martha said when the boys did when they walked out the door and headed to the car as they headed home when Laff didn’t let go of his monkey for the rest of the day. 

Alex 

Alex went shopping with his parents as Alex was asleep so his dad carried him inside when they walked inside when the cashier smiled at them “let me know if you guys needed anything and I’ll be right here when you guys are ready to check out.” The parents said thank you when Alex woke up as George smiled at him “hey sweetie, are you ready to pick a stuffed animal?” Martha asked when Alex shook his head when his dad took him as Alex was the easiest out of all the boys to choose his stuffed animal when he got a gray puppy as Alex smiled at it as they checked out and headed home. 

Aaron 

Martha and George didn’t take Aaron to the toy store because of the virus they let him pick out what he wanted off Amazon for his own safety when Aaron was sitting in George’s lap when Aaron looked at all the different animals when Aaron was looking at all the cats as Aaron pointed to a stuffed white cat as his foster parents looked at him as they knew that the horse would get dirty but if it makes Aaron happy then they will get it for him when George placed the order in as it should be here in a few days since they have Prime. 

All the boys sleep with their stuffed animals when Thomas liked to hide his wolf but he can’t sleep without it when his parents smiled at him as they tucked Thomas in with his wolf as Thomas makes sure that his wolf is touching him or he freaks out when some nights when the parents come to check in on the boys before they got to bed his parents will find his wolf on the floor so they just place it in Thomas’ bed before they kiss his head. 

Laff,Alex and John like to bring their stuffed animals with them when they go out and about but the rule is that they have to leave them in the car so that they won’t lose them or it will be a very rough night as those boys have loved their animals to death when they look older than they are as Laff tried to take his monkey to school on certain days when his parents had to check his backpack as George told Laff nicely that his monkey will be waiting for him when he gets home as Laff shook his head when he got ready for school as Laff kissed his monkey goodbye as he smiled at it. 

Herc and John let their stuffed animals hangout together when they are at school so they are not alone when Herc smiled at his horse when John treated his turtle as his pet when he tried a few times to feed his turtle real food when his mom smiled at him as she would give him a snack which John would share with his turtle as Martha would ask if the turtle ate his vegetables when John shook his head. Aaron was still shy but he enjoyed playing with his cat as he would carry it around as his foster family made him feel comfortable when they would smile at him and ask him questions about his cat when all the little boys play with him when their stuffed animals are friends now just like the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you @Thatstupidredress on giving me ideas for the boys stuffed animals!


	16. Court day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little backtracking to the three younger boys go to court. Herc is upset of the results of his court session when his parents take him out for a one on one date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this story seems out of order with the timeline.

Today is the day that the three younger boys have court when their parents wake them up early so they can give them baths and get them ready to go while the older boys and Laff go to school while Catherine is going to stay with the boys before they head to school “hey baby it’s time to wake up.” Martha said when Alex looked at her as he rubbed his face before he reached for him mom who lifted his up and took him to the bathroom while George got Laff, and Herc up before he brought them to the bathroom when they gave the boys a bath together as they had to make it quick as they have to be at the courthouse by 8 and it’s a good half an hour to get there with good traffic but since they are going during rush hour they don’t want to be late. 

After all the boys are dressed in their formal clothes George takes them to the car as Catherine just got to the house as Martha told her everything that she needs to know as Laff was awake “ok baby be good for Mrs.Schuyler she will take you and your brothers to school then mommy will drop off the rest of the boys after their appointment.” Martha told Laff who shook his head when he was tired when Laff normally wakes up around. 7:30 on a school day but right now it’s. 6:45 so Martha said that he can just hang out on the couch and watch TV before he has to get ready for school when his mom kissed his head “love you baby.” Martha told Laff who smiled at her before Martha walked out the door and headed to the car as George just finished buckling up Alex when they will get the kids breakfast before they headed to school as Martha packed a change of clothes for the boys so once they are done with court they can change them into their school clothes. 

Alex’s court appointment was easy just going over the basics of his case and how he’s going to stay in the Washington house till his next court date in a few months. Herc and John took a little bit longer because John’s dad showed up but he was still drunk off his you know what so the judge basically stripped him of his parental rights and told the Washington’s that they will revisit John’s case in a few months to see if the Washington’s want to adopt the little boys which they planned on doing as John was a part of their family and they can’t imagine how their lives would be without any of the boys but for now John can stay in the house. Herc’s case was the longest because they were waiting on someone from his biological family to come but no one came so the judge said that just like Alex they will review his case in a few months but it looks like all the boys are on the track to be adopted all around the same time. 

After spending a few hours at the courthouse the parents got the kids dressed for school when they were thinking about dropping them off as Alex was asleep when his dad woke him up “anyone wants to stay home from school.” George asked when all the boys looked emotional tired when the little boys were sucking their thumbs while Herc looked sad when his parents don’t like court dates as Herc is getting older so he understand more about what these days mean as Herc cried a lot afterwards when he thinks no one wants him but his parents explain to him that just because his biological parents don’t come to the court dates doesn’t mean he’s unwanted when they spend the next few hours cuddling with him in the master bedroom as Alex and John join them when they just have a mental health day and watch movies and take naps. 

Once all the boys were home George took the older boys outside when he watched them play on the trampoline and playground as Alex and John are asleep holding hands when Herc looked at them as he smiled at them “they are cute mom.” Herc told Martha who smiled at him “yeah baby, they are best friends.” Martha said when Herc and her went to the kitchen when Herc still looked sad so Martha held him on her hip “what’s wrong my little butterfly?” Martha asked when Herc didn’t say when Martha placed Herc on the counter when she smiled at him “do you still want me?” Herc asked when Martha shook her head “oh baby, daddy and I still want you.” Martha said when Herc was crying so Martha held him into her shirt when she rubbed his back and shushed him when Herc calmed down George and the boys walked inside when George smiled at his son “hey is everything ok?” George asked when he saw Herc’s eyes are red so he knew he was crying “yeah, he’s just a little sad from today and asked me something a little unsettling.” Martha told her husband who looked at the boys “how about you guys go to the playroom while mommy and I talk to Herc.” George told the boys who went to the older boys playroom around the corner as the little boy’s playroom is in the living room with a baby gate in the doorway. 

George looked at his son when he held him “what’s wrong Herc?” George asked when Herc didn’t say “what did he tell you my love?” George asked when Martha told George what Herc said as George looked at his son “oh Herc, mommy and I want you baby, just because your bio family didn’t come doesn't mean that mommy, your brothers and I don’t want you because we love you so much!” George said when Herc shook his head as his parents hugged him “Do you want to go on a mommy and daddy date?” George asked when Herc shook his head when they will call a babysitter to watch the boys so they can take Herc out tonight. 

few hours later 

After all the boys had dinner the babysitter came and George gave her a rundown of the boys when Alex was sad but Martha told him that he can just hang out in the big bed till they get back while the other boys go to bed “John, Alex, and Laff normally sleep in their own room but they also like to sleep in our bed.” Martha said when Thomas and James looked at her as James is being nicer to the little boys but he can still be modulated by Thomas so when that happens George and him just sit down and talk about what James could do better as James knows when he is right and when he is wrong so George still has to give him a spanking once in a while but not as much as Thomas who can’t keep from getting himself in trouble so George and Martha made all the boys a little behavior chart and if you have 5 good days then you get a special reward.

George and Martha took Herc to a local coffee/ ice cream shop when George carried Herc inside as Martha smiled at him when Herc was shy as his dad rubbed his back as he kissed his head “hey sweetie what kind of ice cream do you want?” Martha asked when Herc looked at all the different flavors when he pointed to mint chips as his dad got him a kids size cone along with a specialty drink as Herc was holding onto his dad “we had court today so little man is a little sad.” George said as the cashier smiled at Herc when she smiled at him when she added a little something special to Herc’s order “we normally charge $5 for these kids reusable cups but since I’m the manger and Herc is a cool kid I’ll give it to you for free.” George told him thank you when they took the cup as Herc smiled at her as they headed to the table as George placed Herc in a chair when Martha smiled at Herc when George went to get napkins and spoons. 

Herc was better when they got back to the house as Martha carried him inside as George opened the door as the babysitter was on the couch with the older boys “Thomas told me that they could stay up later then what you told me.” Thomas shook his head when his parents looked at him as James was already asleep on the couch so he wasn’t the culprit “thank you for watching our boys. We’ll call you if we need you again.” George said as he walked the babysitter out the door before he looked at his son “I’ll be back I’m going to put Jamie in his bed then you and I are going to have a chat about telling lies to the babysitter.” George said when he carefully lifted James into his arms when he carried upstairs and placed him in bed when he covered him with his blanket as he kissed his head before he headed to the living room when Martha was in the master bedroom with her four younger boys all curled into the bed as Martha looked at them “where is daddy going to sleep?” Martha asked herself when she heard George giving Thomas a spanking as she knew it was right as Thomas is a master manipulator even though Thomas can be a pain in the butt he’s still a sweet boy when he wanted to be. 

The next morning George woke up with a foot in his face, an arm on his head and a body on his chest “morning darling.” Martha said when she smiled at him “four little boys all sleeping in one bed, Alex is the smallest of them all so he’s not that heavy.” George said as he carefully moved Alex off of him and kissed his head before he moved Herc’s arm and Laff’s foot the only one who stayed in his spot was John “we need a date night my love, we can have the boys go over to the Schyler’s house and they can play with the girls.” Martha said when George shook his head “I’ll see what I can do, we haven’t gone out on a date since Alex joined the family.” George said when Martha shook her head when she carefully got out of bed and headed to the bathroom when Alex looked at her “mama.” Alex said with tears in his eyes when George looked at him “hey daddy is still here.” George said when Alex looked at him “mama.” Alex said when he was sucking his thumb when George held him in his lap as Alex looked sad “shh, it’s ok baby.” George said when Alex was whaling now “shh, did you have a nightmare baby?” George asked when Alex shook his head as George didn’t want to have the other boys wake up.

George took Alex to the rocking chair in the little boys room when he sat down and rocked Alex while Alex was holding his dog and blanket when his dad kissed his head as Alex went back to sleep when George placed Alex in his crib before he covered him with the blanket and kissed Alex’s head before he went back to the master bedroom when the rest of the boys were awake when John smiled at him “hey baby, did you have a good night of sleep?” George asked when John shook his head as George carried him to the bathroom so John could do his business before they walked to the living room when George turned the TV on when George and John cuddled till everyone slowly woke up as Thomas looked at his dad before he sat on the couch on the other side of the room when his brother tackled him “boys no hurting each other before breakfast.” Martha said when the boys looked at him as James got off Thomas “I wanted to go to bed but Tommy said no and then I fell asleep but right before I was truly asleep he called me a weakling and a coward.” James said as the parents looked at Thomas “I already punished Thomas last night and I know that you wouldn’t purposely try to break the rules and that’s why daddy carried you to bed.” George said as James shook his head. 

After breakfast George got all the boys dressed for the day when Martha got Alex up and feed when she brought him to the living room when she placed him on the couch as she kissed his head before she made all the boys a snack backpack when she packed juice boxes for the older kids and a few sippy cups for the younger boys before they headed to get their weekly shopping done. George took the three older boys with him to the grocery store while Martha took the three younger boys to the craft store when Martha placed Alex in the seat while John was in the cart basket as Herc held onto the cart when Martha was looking at more fabrics for her Etsy shop when Herc was getting more interested in making crafts so his mom set him up a craft station in their newly made craft room when Herc was smiling “do you see anything you want Herc?” Martha asked when she took Herc down the kids craft section when Herc was looking long and hard when Martha gave him a budget of $20 “I don’t see anything mommy.” Herc said when Martha smiled at him “we can always look at another store baby.” Martha said when Herc shook his head when Herc got on the back on the cart when Martha pushed the cart to the fabric section when she picked up her order “mommy, can you teach me how to use the sewing machine?” Herc asked when Martha smiled at him “sure baby, I’ll love to show you how to use the sewing machine with me or daddy with you so you don’t get hurt." Martha said when they checked out and headed to find George and the boys.


	17. Quick note

I’m going to re-write this so it makes more sense. Thank you for everyone who read, left comments and gave me kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and give Kudos thank you!


End file.
